The Diary of Christine
by phantom'slover28
Summary: To every story there's always more to what you read. If you choose to believe my version or not that's entirely up to you, but you can't stop me from telling it. MY version starts with a young girl; Christine Daae and this is her diary ... reveiws welcome .. My first Phan fic so please be kind :)
1. 1 Under new management

I walked on stage after warm up; it was just another typical day at the Opera Populaire, but something seemed off you could tell. Meg ran up to me and said "Did you hear the news?"

"No. What news?" I asked.

"Gerard's retiring and we're getting two new managers." She replied with a somewhat worrisome tone. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Meg looked at me and I knew just exactly what was on both of our minds. I looked around the stage to make sure no one would hear what I was about to ask her.

"Have you seen him at all this week?" I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"No I was honestly hoping you had." She said, I shook my head as well and I knew this couldn't be good.

I turned to Meg "Well let's just pray he doesn't decide to make an unexpected appearance today." She nodded. I then heard the orchestra start playing and Madam Giry called to all the dancers to begin. Meg and I exchanged looks then ran to our places on the stage and began to dance. It wasn't long before Signora Carlotta began her lead soprano part off key as normal, as Gerard and the new managers entered the stage. The music stopped because Carlotta was insisting that the orchestra was playing it wrong.

Meg turned to me and whispered "How she ever got to be lead soprano I will never know." We both giggled as well as a few of the other dancers near us who heard the comment. Everyone started talking as Carlotta ranted about how the music was being played no one really paying any attention to the managers. I glanced over and could tell that Gerard was trying to speak but like always no one was listening. He motioned to Madam Jessica Giry who could always get every ones attention, and like always she did then turned the stage back over to Gerard. He thanked Jessica and started to speak.

"I'm sure by now everyone has heard the rumors of my retirement. Well as of this moment I can now say they are true." Everyone looked around and started whispering to each other that they knew it all along when they honestly didn't. He motioned to the two gentlemen that we would now call managers. "Everyone it is my deepest honor to introduce the two gentlemen that now own the Opera Populaire Monsieur Richard Andréa and Monsieur Harold Firmin." The stage broke out into scattered applause. I tried to smile as I clapped and not make it so obvious that I was searching the walk ways up above trying to see if he was there. I knew he would probably show up soon to deliver his standard warnings to our new comers. Gerard continued as he introduced Carlotta and her husband, our two leads, and then went on to introduce Jessica and the other stage hands. And almost immediately Andrea and Firmin started kissing up to Carlotta they both requested that she give them a small sample of what they would see the next night at the performance. She agreed and just before she started demanded everyone keep quite. The stage became silent and then Carlotta began, once again off key, like Meg said it's still a mystery how she ever got to be lead soprano. She wasn't even half way through the song when a backdrop fell right on top off her. Almost everyone rushed to her side to help get the prop off of her. Giry rushed back stage and told Meg and I to stay put. She and I once again searched the walk ways, and I found him walking off into one of the many tunnels in his usual black suit and cape so no one could see him lurking in the shadows. But I would recognize him anywhere. Gerard called out for Joseph Bokay.

"Bokay! Bokay! For God's sake where is that man! Bokay!" He yelled. Then Joseph appeared at the other end of the stage.

"Please sir don't look at me I swear to you I wasn't at my post. I honestly don't know what happened. I don't think there's anyone up there." Then a smile came across his face as he said in a cruel joking manner. "Well then I guess we can assume it's a ghost." He laughed and walked off.

Andrea helped Carlotta up then said "Oh please, honestly. A ghost." Firmin came up behind Andrea and responded "Signora please, these things do happen." He said with a small chuckle. A look of pure rage came across her face we all knew that they were in for it now.

"These things do happen? What would you know you have been here ten minutes!" she turned to Gerard "And you! For the past three years these thing have been happening and have you even tried to stop them! No!" she turned back to the new managers "And until you stop these things from happening I will not be singing you can count on that! Find yourselves a new lead because I am leaving!" she stormed off the stage and in a way I think all of us were relived.

Gerard walked up to the managers and said "Well gentlemen looks like you have your work cut out for you I'll leave you to it." He turned and walked over to Meg and I then pulled me aside.

"I know, I know." I said Gerard looked at me with crossed arms and one very irritated look. He sighed

"He can't keep doing this forever. The boy has a death wish I swear." He said.

"Gerard he's been doing this ever since he was a kid I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon. But I'll try and talk to him." He looked at me and chuckled.

"Now I'm trusting you to keep him straight while I'm gone. Promise me you'll at least try to do so?" I smiled at him and nodded. He came up, gave me a hug and left. I walked back out to the stage where the new managers were trying to figure out what to do. Firmin looked at Jessica as she reentered the stage.

"Signora Carlotta will be back, won't she?" He said quickly.

Jessica looked at him and said "I don't think Monsieur," she paused and handed them a note "I have a letter here from the Opera Ghost himself." Andrea looked at her like she had lost her mind for he did indeed think that she had lost her mind.

"Oh good lord! You're all obsessed!" Firmin took the note and Giry started to explain

"He simply wishes to welcome you to his opera house, and demands that you keep box five empty for his viewing pleasures. And of course to remind you that his salary is due." They both laughed.

I walked over and stated "This is no laughing matter Monsieur. The Opera Ghost is to be taken very seriously around here. I'm surprised it slipped Gerard's mind to inform you of him. The ghost is real Monsieur's and he is not one to trifle with."

They looked at me and Firmin asked "And you are?"

"Christine Daae."

They had a puzzled look "Daae, any relation to the violinist?" Andrea asked.

"Well I would think so, being his only child." I said in a non-regretful smart alike tone.

Firmin turned away and said "Well ghost or not do we have an understudy?"

One of the dancers piped up and said "Have you meet her we're lucky anyone else even gets to audition for the leads. So no there is no understudy for the Signora."

Meg stepped out "Christine can sing it sir." I quickly turned and thought she had lost it. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up front.

"A chorus girl? No I don't think so."

"Please, she been taking lessons sir, she can sing the Signora's part." Meg said. I pinched her arm and gave her a look that simply said that I really didn't want to do this.

Andrea and Firmin pondered the thought and finally said "Alright then, let's hear it." Meg nudged me to center stage. I had never really sung for anyone before so I was nervous, but Meg and Jessica had heard me during my lessons and whenever I would sing just to pass time in my dressing room getting ready for a show. I took a deep breath and look to Jessica, she nodded to me and the music began. I'm not going to say that I was perfect because I don't believe I was, but I will admit I sounded ten times better than Carlotta did. As I sung I turned to the managers just to see their reaction, and a look of surprise swept their faces. Andrea commanded that the music stop. "Where did you learn to sing like that? Who taught you?"

"I'm afraid I can't mention his name sir." Firmin stepped up and asked why they couldn't know. "Because I gave him my word that he would remain anonymous, and my word Monsieur is something I do not break." They tried again and again to get me to tell but I wouldn't give in. Jessica grew tired of the topic and stopped them by dismissing the stage. Everyone dispersed and Jessica told the managers that some things they didn't need to know everything about and I was defiantly one of them.

That night we all gathered back stage like we always do after dinner to share stories and just talk. Joseph Bokay was in the center telling what he thought he knew of the Opera Ghost which was mainly rumors. I stood behind him leaning on one of the sets listening to his tail of lies. "Cold, pale skin, nothing but skin and bones really. A man made up of death. A man so hideous he is best to be feared more than anything. In the darkest corners of the opera house is where he lurks waiting to catch one of us and to, kill!" All of the girls screamed I walked out to put a stop to this madness.

"Joseph Bokay hold your tongue!" All eyes were then on me.

He turned around and asked "Why is it always you who speaks up to defend him? What is it you know that we don't Christine?" I glared at him as he turned the center over to me. I looked around and studied all the curious, horrified faces.

"It might be very true I know things many of you don't, for I am one of the few who have been in the tunnels and made it out alive. Do not even think about cross our phantom, for if you do he will strike at you and when he dose he will strike you dead. Heed my warnings and you have nothing to fear." I turned to Bokay who now had fear in his own eyes. "You best watch your back Bokay you are on very thin ice. Just remember," I started to announce to all "that those who speak of what they think they know normally find too late that silence wise." I walked up next to Joseph so he could hear this warning loud and clear before I left. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, or you will soon regret it." I walked off the sound of my footsteps echoing through the opera house after my warning no one spoke. Meg got up and chased after me.

"And Gerard thought he had a death wish." She said as she caught up with me.

"Oh my dear Meg whatever do you mean." I said babying her like always. She gave me a look and told me to grow up. "Ha, but what's the fun in that." I said laughing and then ran off. I went to the chapel to light a candle for my father eleven years dead now, but it honestly seems much longer than that. I lit the candle and my mind began to wonder off. I began to think of my father and my old friend now well known as the Viscount De Chaney but back then just known as my fellow trouble maker little Raoul. Then there was his sister Sophia De Chaney another fellow trouble maker. She was the one who would always cover for us if anyone asked where Raoul and I had wandered off too. As my thoughts raced and I remembered one good time after the other I heard a voice and it startled me I knew who it was almost immediately.

"You sounded amazing today." I jumped and then began to laugh.

"You know one of these days you're going to scare me so badly that I just might die." He laughed and like always he was not to be found in any part of the room. I could hear him through the walls though. I called out to him. "Erik, you know you shouldn't have done that today."

"Done what?" he replied in his usual playful manner. I was beginning to get a little annoyed. "You know what. The backdrop that 'fell' on Carlotta we all know it was you. Mister all mighty phantom." I said in a very sarcastic voice. The room became quite but I knew he was still there although I couldn't see him. I knew he wasn't going to respond to that topic because I knew he was in fact proud of himself for finally running Carlotta out of the Populaire. So I changed the subject. "Where are you?" I said curiously.

"Try to guess." He replied. I stood up to walked around the room and thought. The two stain glass windows inside one all sorts of bright spring colors and the other darker colors.

"The windows?" I guessed.

"Maybe." He replied, I kept studying the room I noticed the banisters you could hardly see them in the dark.

"Ok, how about the banisters?" I guessed with confidence this time.

"Possibly." He was toying with me and I hate it when he does that.

"Erik what's the point of this game when you refuse to play fair." I heard him laugh I then said "If you won't play fair I just might have to come in the tunnels after you. And believe me when I say I will find you my dear friend." He told me he had no doubt that I would find him. Then changed the topic and asked me how my audition with the new managers went. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked around still trying to find him. "It went fine thank you very much, and for the record it's getting harder and harder to keep our friendship a secret especially with these new managers."

"You let me worry about them alright." He said quickly

"Erik they're not like Gerard, they have no respect for you like everyone else does. They don't believe you even exist. But I blame that on Bokay." I explained to him.

He replied "You blame everything on Bokay Christine."

"Well it would help if he wasn't such a pain in the neck." He agreed with me. Then I asked him what he was going to do about the new managers. Once again he told me not to worry about it he would take care of it. It irritated me to no end when he kept his little pranks a secrets from me, and considering these two had already annoyed him I knew that whatever he was planning it couldn't be good. I stayed there and talked to him for what seemed hours then I heard Meg down the hall looking for me.

"Christine! Christine are you down here!"

"That's Meg I should probably go." He said ok and that he would be watching me at the performance tomorrow night. Then once again reassured me that the managers would be taken care of. "Erik, promise me one thing before our farewell."

"Anything, just name it." He replied

"You won't cause too much trouble, because I'm the one that has to clean it up when you're done." He laughed and gave me his word that he wouldn't. We said our goodbyes then I ran off to find Meg. Once I did it was straight to our rooms because it had been most definitely a long hard day.


	2. 2 Reunions

Meg and I walked into the prop room to get our costumes when one of the younger ballet girls came in, and told us we needed to get to the stage quick. Considering the conversation I had with the managers yesterday and what Erik and I had talked about last night I wasn't sure what to think. As soon as we got there I didn't want to be called out again so Meg and I found a place in the back to stand. The managers wanted to wish us luck on the performance and to introduce their generous donator. They motioned to a young man. He was tall with short light brown hair about my age, and I immediately recognized him. My stomach started to turn and I felt like I was going to be sick. Meg looked at me and asked what was wrong. I turned to her and whispered "Do you know who that is?" she looked at him then studied him up and down.

"A really handsome rich guy?" she guessed playfully. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at him.

"That's Raoul De Chaney. Before I came here he was my best friend. He and I use to get into all sorts of trouble together. In a way I guess you could say he was my first crush." She looked at me as the managers introduced him and I stared at him. My little Raoul had definitely grown up. As many times as I had wandered since my father died if we would ever meet again. I figured if we did it would be long after one of us or both of us were married. But I will admit I was happy it didn't work out that way. I asked myself if he would recognize me it had been so long and we have both grown up.

Meg tried to convenes me to get closer to the front, but now that Raoul was here I knew for a fact I was going to try my hardest not to draw any attention to myself. So after a three minuet argument with Meg I decided it was about time that I leave. I went off stage through one of the tunnel exits praying not to run into Erik while I was in there. I still know all the tunnels like the back of my hand. The part I was in let out near the entrance of the opera house. Little did I know that Raoul was heading to that same spot. I exited the tunnels thinking I had just done the impossible by avoiding both Raoul and Erik at the same time. I hurriedly crossed the forayer trying to avoid anyone and everyone at this point. Then I was stop by a voice, the exact same one I was trying to get away from.

"Christine? Christine Daae is that you?" I stopped and was doing my best to fight the urge to turn around and say "hello old friend long time no see." But the urge won this battle I turned around and saw him standing there, just staring at me with those two brown eyes of his.

I looked at him and smiled then perked up and said "Who do you think you are coming here without knowing for sure if you're going to run into me?" we both laughed then he ran up to me and gave me a big hug. He picked me up off the floor and spun me around. When he put me down he kissed my cheek and I honestly felt like the happiest girl in the world. We stared at each other and laughed.

He just said my name he was shocked to see me so it seemed that was the only thing he could say "Well my Little Lottie's not so little anymore now is she?"

I looked at him and said "No, no she's not. I can see that my little trouble makers not so little anymore either, but the question is whether he's still a trouble maker or not."

"What do you think Christine?" he asked with a laugh. We laughed because we both knew the answer. I noticed from the corner of my eye that some of the stage hands and performers were watching us. I nudged my head that way so Raoul would notice them too. No one but Meg, her mother, Joshua who's traveling at the moment, and Erik knew about my past. So when everyone saw me talking to the Viscount they would want to hear every little detail. He slightly turned his head, cleared his throat and said "Friends of yours?" I giggled and said it was best we catch up some time we didn't have audience. He agreed and asked me he would see me tonight at the performance.

"Well I should hope so. After all I am the lead." I don't think I had ever really wanted to say that with confidence around anyone but Erik.

He took my hand, looked me in the eyes and said like a pure gentleman "Well then until tonight Miss Daae." He kissed my hand and bowed as if I were royalty or something. He stood up and winked at me, right then I knew that Raoul hadn't changed all that much. He turned around and walked out the front entrance. I just stood there not believing what just happened.

I pulled myself together and looked at everyone that was hiding in the corner spying on us then announced. "You all do know that I can see you right?" they all scattered. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I started walking to my dressing room and began to think of what everyone one would say. I thought of everyone but Erik he was the last person to go through my mind. My giddy extra girly mood had now softened, my footsteps slowed, and my thoughts that were racing not even a minute ago had now stopped. All my thought went to Erik. He and I have known each other for what seemed like forever, we have never kept any secrets from each other so I knew this would be hard. If he were to find out that I might be in love with someone outside of the Populaire walls or better yet other than him, it would tear him to pieces. I knew that he couldn't know because I could never hurt Erik like that. But the more I thought about it the more I started to lean towards Raoul rather than Erik. As I slowly walked to my dressing room I pondered the idea of telling Erik about Raoul and even telling Raoul about Erik. I didn't know what to do. Then I realized that I wasn't even really 'in love' with Raoul and I wasn't even sure if he still liked me in that way from when we were kids. Four hours till show that meant only a few more hours until I would hear from Erik, and a few more hours until I would see Raoul again. I walked into my dressing room and found a note with one red rose. I picked it up and read the letter. It read:

"To my dearest Christine,

Please take my word when I say you will do absolutely amazing tonight. You will look beautiful as always and sound even more radiant than ever before. Tonight you shall take your rightful place at center stage. I hope to see you after the performance, but until then let this be the first rose from your many admirers to come. Doubt you shall need it but I will say it anyway. Good luck tonight. I know you will make me proud, because you already have in so many ways.

Your Angel of Music,

Erik"

He always has had a way with words. He's always been able to find a way to make me feel like I'm the only girl in his life who actually matters to him. But I know that's not true although I probably mean more to him than either of the Giry girls, I know that I'm not the only girl he cares about though he would probably argue with that. I sat there in front of my mirror and reread the letter about twenty maybe even thirty times. Then it was it time to start getting ready. I slipped into my dress and then sat down to do my hair and makeup. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" and the door opened. I was expecting Meg or Gerard to walk in but instead I get a De Chaney.

"Christine Daee as beautiful as ever." I stood up and there was Sophia. I could hardly recognize her. I ran up and hugged her.

"Sophia it's been far too long my darling." I said in a playful way. We giggled then sat down to talk.

"You know it seems I could not get my brother to stop talking about you this afternoon." She said as we sat down.

"Really?"

"Yes Really. He walked in the room and said to me 'I bet you can't guess who I saw today.' And you know how much I hate guessing games so I just told him to tell me. When he said you I honestly thought he was joking, but I stood corrected. Then he just started going on and on about how much you had grown, how successful you are now, and how your father would be so proud.

As she said the last part my smile disappeared. She stopped talking for a minute and asked if I was alright. "Yes, it's just that I'm not as successful as you all would like to believe." I said.

"What do you mean Christine?" she asked with a concerned face.

"Sophia, can you keep a secret? And I mean from everyone epically from your brother."

"Of course Christine you can trust me with anything." I looked into her eyes and new she was censer. I told her about the incident with Carlotta and how it happened. I knew that Erik was nowhere near my dressing room so I figured this would possibly be my one and only chance to tell her.

"Really? Ok well then, I defiantly think it's very safe to say that, you have had a very interesting life so far." She said with small laugh. She knew I was serious though. I had never told anyone about Erik before, but I knew I could trust Sophia. I asked her where they were staying she responded by saying the Liveria house. Which just happened to be my foster home that I stayed at every now and then. There was another knock on the door.

"Twenty minutes Daee!" said Giry as she walked in. She almost immediately noticed Sophia.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Giry, this is the Countess Sophia De Chaney. Sophia, this is Madame Jessica Giry." Sophia got up and reached her hand out to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame." Said Sophia

"Likewise Countess."

"Oh please if I wanted to be greeted like that I would have stayed in the forayer with Raoul. Call me Sophia."

Giry smiled at her and reminded me that no one was really aloud back in the dressing room area so close to curtain. "I know. We lost track of time. Sorry it won't happen again Giry I promise. Besides Sophia was just leaving." She wished me luck and we said our farewells. Giry then helped me get into the rest of my costume. After that I was escorted to the side stage where I was supposed to enter. I was so nervous I felt like I was going to faint. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. I began to think of the letter Erik sent me I had read it so many times I now knew it by heart. I then felt a change in the air. I looked around I knew that Erik was there somewhere. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and I slipped behind one of the sets that was in front of one of the tunnel entrances. I pushed my ear up to the hidden door and whispered. "Erik? Erik are you there?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you noticed I was around." He replied in a whisper.

I laughed softly then said "Erik I'm scared. What if, what if I mess up and sing the wrong note or my voice cracks? Maybe, maybe this was I bad idea,"

He stopped me by saying "Hey stop talking like that. I told you, you're going to do fine Christine. It's not like you don't know any of the songs. You and I have rehearsed them over a million times. You can do this I believe in you Christine." I smiled and heard the curtain start to rise.

"Ok. You'll be watching right Erik?"

"I'll be in box five like always."

I nodded "I have to go, but first tonight I sing for you. I just need you to know that." Then I ran off to get into my position. When I finally entered the stage and began singing I glanced up at box five to see Erik's face to calm my nerves. But I didn't see him. He wasn't there; instead there was a lone Chaney in Erik's box. I looked up to see Raoul smiling at me. Trying my best to stay in character, I began to panic on the inside. After that scene I tried to find Jessica but found Meg instead.

"Meg where's your mother?" she then motion toward the tunnel door. Meg only uttered one word and it struck horror into me.

"Erik."

The show went on though. When I returned back stage Jessica was there and I asked her what was going on. "Don't worry about it Daae. He said he will keep his promise to you, and that he may not be in box five but he is still watching you. Alright?" I nodded, and before I knew it, it was time to take the finale bow. The feeling you get when you take that bow is unlike anything in the world. I don't think I could even begin to describe it. After the curtain closed everyone started to celebrate, but after my first performance I just wanted to be alone I don't know why I just did. I was able to sneak past the overflowing crowd and made it to an empty dressing room hallway. As soon as I got to my dressing room I locked the door and changed into my usual clothes. I knew Erik would be coming to congratulate me soon, but what I didn't know is that Raoul was looking for me. Just outside my door down the narrow hallway was Raoul and exiting her dressing room was Meg.

"Excuse me Madame can you help me?" said Raoul as Meg began to walk down the hall. She turned and asked what she could do for him.

"I'm looking for Christine Daee." Meg looked at him and then she realized who he was.

She laughed and said "You must be Raoul." He looked at her strangely; he was shocked she wasn't sure who he was. She reached out her hand for an introduction. "Allow me to properly introduce myself; I'm Meg Giry close personal friend of Christine." She said proudly.

Raoul shook her hand "You're Madame Giry's daughter aren't you?"

"The one and the only." She said with a smile and a bow. "Christine's dressing room is just down this hall on the right. It has her name on it so I don't think you can miss it."

"Thank you Meg, it as a pleasure meeting you." Then Meg took off down the other end of the hall to return to the celebration. Meanwhile I sat in my dressing room the door still locked awaiting for my Angel of Music, and admiring all the flowers in almost every corner of the room. Then the same change in the air I felt backstage I felt once again.

Before he could even say a word I spoke "You know, you can't always sneak up on me." I said playing with his rose.

"Well it's worth a shot." He said. "I was thinking the other day we haven't seen each other face to face in a while." I began to wonder what he was planning. I studied the room trying to find him or at least figure out where he was hiding.

Raoul arrived outside my door and before he could knock heard me speak. "True. We have spoken but you have an unfair my dear Erik."

"How so?" Erik replied as Raoul began to wonder who this Erik was and why he was in my locked dressing room with me.

"Because you can see me but I can't see you."

He agreed "Well then guess where I am, I promise I will play fair this time."

I looked around the room "There are not many places to hide in here Erik." I got up and walked to the center of the room in front of my full length mirror.

"I'll give you a hint. How do you look at your own face?" I turned around, looked into the mirror and then I remembered it was a two way mirror. As many times as we had played this game I have guessed right maybe four times.

With no question about where he was hiding I said "The mirror." I walked up and placed my hand on it as a light began to show through. I saw him as clear as day. The mirror slid open, and there he stood. He wore a black suit with a gold colored vest, his black hair slicked back. His blue eyes lit up as he saw me standing there, always the last thing I notice but the first to others. His white mask. Tall and confident he stood then he reached out his black gloved hand to me. Our eyes meet and I gave him a sweet smile. I took his hand and he led me down the tunnel. The mirror shut and the rooms now like a tomb. It lay dark, silent, and empty.

Raoul stood waiting outside my door. Wandering who Erik was. Questions raced through his head, but it didn't take long for him to notice that the room had grown silent. He began to twist the knob and soon realized it was locked. He began to worry. Then down the hall Sophia was looking for him asking everyone she saw "Have you seen my brother?" eventually she found him in front of my room. "Raoul! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Sophia glanced at the door and asked what he was doing.

"I swear to you I just heard Christine and some guy named Erik in there. And now, now there's nothing." She looked at him like he was crazy but then again that was the look Sophia normally gave Raoul. She walked up to the door and twisted the knob all the way, then opened the door. Raoul stood there feeling really stupid. They walked in.

"Raoul there's no one here."

He walked over to the vanity mirror and looked at his reflection then stated "I must be losing my mind." At that point Erik and I were so far into the tunnels there was no way they would find us even if they tried.


	3. 3 Journey through the tunnels

As he and I walked through the tunnels not a word was spoken. He led me deeper and deeper down into the tunnels. Then we stopped at the underground lake. He released my hand to untie and prepare the boat for our departure. I stood there looking around and taking in the underground wonders that no one ever dared to enter into. We then got into the boat and went across the lake. The ceiling and walls miles high. Not as fancy or as well constructed as those up above, but in a dark kind of way they were perfect. Every little detail breathtaking, illuminated by the small lanterns flame that hung at the front of the boat. It was this sort of environment that Erik and I thrived off of. The unseen and darkened beauty of this underground world is what many feared, but no not me. It is a place like this I long for and with Erik by my side it only made it better. This was the one place I truly felt free. With so many different twists and turns it would seem the lake and the wall continued till the ends of the earth. One wrong turn and you just might end up falling off the ends of the earth. But I never have anything to fear with Erik as my guide. This being his home there is a small possibility that he knows them better than I do, but like I said a small possibility. If you take the correct turn though you should end up to a part of the lake that narrows out and leads into an open area with an underground waterfall. Highlighted by candles from inside Erik's house and off to the side nearest to the waterfall a small cottage I stayed at when I came to visit. At the edge of the lake there is a small dock where Erik got out and tied the boat back up. He reached out his hand, helped me out of the boat and into the house.

We walked through the curtained door, "Welcome home Daae." I smiled at him as we walked into the den where he had a fire going in the fireplace that looked like a work of art. Carvings of lion heads and angels went across the top then down the sides. Collections of books and music scores big and small on both sides of the fireplace. Just above the fireplace on the mantle there was a small music box Erik made when we were small. It was a box with all kinds of designs, each side was different. Then attached on top was a little monkey dressed up in Persian robes. Besides his opera that music box was his most prized position. He walked over to the corner to hang up his suit jacket and put away his gloves. Meanwhile I explored his book collection seeing if there was anything I hadn't already read which was not likely.

"You know I think it's very safe to say that your collection really needs to be updated." I said as he returned to my side. I looked over my shoulder and there he was. The light from the fire highlighting every small detail of his face and mask. He looked at the shelves then to me and began to smile at me.

"I think you just might be right about that Christine." He let out a small laugh and went to the couch to the left side of the fireplace. I ran my fingers through the collection and picked out my favorite one that I had read over a thousand times now 'Romeo and Juliette' I then went over and sat by Erik. He glanced down at the book and asked me how many times I was going to read that book.

I answered and said "Until a better story comes along." We both laughed and I opened the book to the ending because that was where I left off I looked at him as I started to read "But it could have a better ending."

He looked at me with a slight smile and said "Not everything can have a happy ending Christine."

"True. Very, very true. But you and I will have a happy ending I'm determined to make sure of that Erik." He looked at me and stroked back my hair then laid his hand on my shoulder.

"We will have one I promise." He said. As I read 'Romeo and Juliette' my eye grew heaver with each word I read. Then I fell asleep. I fell into his lap he picked me up and carried me to the cottage. He ever so gently placed me in my bed doing his best not to wake me. I couldn't help but think of Raoul and Sophia as I dreamed. My mind wondered off to the little house by the sea where I lived with them and my father. I remembered the caves down on the beach the three of us would explore.

The one day specific I dreamed of right then we were eight. All of us found down on the beach looking for shells and the wind began to pick up. Raoul, Sophia, and myself all in our best clothes for my father's concert later that night. Little Raoul wore his usual suit. Sophia wore a purple dress with white lace on the tips of the sleeves. Then I wore a simple white dress with a red scarf my father had given me for my birthday. As the wind picked up my new red scarf flew off my neck and down the beach. We all chased after it then without warning the wind changed direction and the scarf flew out to sea. "Oh no! Now I'll never get it back!" I called out.

Raoul began run towards the water he called back to Sophia and I "Don't worry Christine!" Little Raoul plunged into the water and swam out until he was met by my scarf. He tightly wrapped it around his arm and swam back. Soaked to the skin in his best clothes he returned with my scarf. Sophia not having much faith in her brother had run up to the house to get help then returned with my father and their parents as Little Raoul came out of the ocean. He slowly made his way to me and handed me my scarf just like him soaking wet.

As I took it from his hand I smiled at him and said "You do know you're crazy right?" Out of breath he laughed and nodded to me. Frantic his mother ran to him and wrapped him in a blanket or two. She asked him over and over again if he was alright. When he would answer that he was perfectly fine she would question that and ask again. Our fathers just stood there laughing at the whole situation.

I ran up to my father "Look Papa! Look what Raoul saved!" I said proudly. I held the soaked red scarf up in the air like a trophy. I flashed forward to when we were nine just before I left after my father died.

I gave the scarf to Raoul to remember me by. "I won't need the scarf to remember you Christine. I already know I can never forget you." He responded as we said our goodbyes. He told me he would guard it with his life. I wondered if he still had it. As a little nine year old Christine rides off in a carriage waving goodbye to the De Chaney's I woke up.

I slowly sat up and tried to figure out how I came to be in my room. I softly laughed and whispered to myself "Erik." I got up from the bed, wrapped myself in a small blanket and went over to the two doors on the other side of the room. I opened them and stepped out on to a balcony next to an absolutely breathtaking waterfall. As I leaned on the railing and listened to the water hit the lake I began to hear music. I turned back into the cottage and went into Erik's house. I walked through the house until I reached his room. He sat at his piano working on his beloved 'Don Juan Triumphant' I stood just outside the door watching, listening to him poor out his heart and soul through his music. I didn't step in the room everyone knew not to bother him while he was working unless it was really important. He stopped not long after I arrived to add on a little more to his piece. I stood and watched him quietly.

"If I can't sneak up on you what makes you so sure you can sneak up on me?" he said turning around.

I smiled at him and said "I didn't mean to disturbed you." He looked at me and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't." I walked in the room and stopped when I was behind him. I started to read the music.

"It's coming along. I hope to hear all of it soon." I said. I sat down next to him on the piano bench and he looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Christine can I ask you something?"

I put my hand on his shoulder "You know you can ask me anything. We have no secrets Erik."

He looked back to his music and asked almost like he would regret it "Was that Raoul you were talking to yesterday before the performance, and that was in my box?" I mood once again saddened. My eyes left him and I tried to think of what to say. I wanted so badly to say it wasn't Raoul it was someone else but I couldn't lie to him.

I closed my eyes and dreading the confection I was about to make. "Yes. Yes it is the same Raoul that was by my side when my father died." Erik let out a deep sigh and I regretted saying what I did. Not just for Erik's sake but for Raoul's as well. I knew I could trust Erik but at times he could be very unpredictable especially when it came to me. He stood up and walked across the room leaving me sitting there both of us silent. You could feel the rising tension in the air I turned around Erik's back still to me.

"If I had not asked would you have told me?" He questioned.

"Yes, eventually I would have." I answered. I knew that answer wasn't good enough for him. He sighed as he turned to me I could tell he was upset with my answer you could see it in his eyes. I knew he was even more upset with the fact that the new managers and Raoul were not listening to his demands more than anything. I knew I had to protect Raoul. "Your warnings must have not reached him." I said praying Erik would believe me. I wasn't lying because I honestly had no idea if they had reached him or not. But when I told Sophia about everything it seemed that was the first time she had heard anything of it, and that included the warnings. Erik looked at me then began to pace. It annoyed me when he started to pace that means he's nervous and doesn't know what his next move is going to be. When he doesn't know what his next move is going to be he normally does something really stupid.

"I don't get it." He began "The warnings should have reached everyone upon Carlotta's departure. It makes no since at all that the managers wouldn't have told him about me. Even if they do think me a joke." I shook my head and tried to think what I was could do to help in a way that would keep both Erik and the De Chaney's safe. He sat down on the bed "I don't understand why Gerard couldn't have handed the opera house over to you or I like we always planned."

"Erik you know as well as I do that he couldn't have chosen a successor. As much as we want it to be like that it's not. And now that Gerard's gone I can't keep delivering your warnings forever half of the opera house is already suspicious." Erik groaned as he fell back onto his bed and repeated the phrase "What to do, what to do?"

I walked over to the bed "I'll tell you what you're going to do." He sat up and looked at me strangely. "You are going to lay low and let the Griy girls and I handle this."

He laughed at me "You see this is why I like you Christine because you think I can do the impossible." He said.

"I'm not asking you to do the impossible. Besides all I ask is for a few days."

"Christine have you even meet me. Gerard was lucky to get me to lay low for twenty minutes. And with these new managers, plus the Viscount waltzing around ignoring my every command, what makes you think I'm going to sit back and let you handle all the fun things." I never understood how he was able to call this fun. We both soon realized that the only way to get Andrea and Firmin to cooperate was to scare them straight, but we weren't exactly sure of how we were to accomplish that. Erik got up and started to think again while pacing which was still really annoying me.

He did it for about two minutes then I yelled "Will you please stop that!" then he stopped and got a look on his face as his eyes lit up. He had a plan.

"Oh no. I know that look you have planned don't you?" I said already knowing the answer. He looked at me and nodded his head with a devious little smile across his face.

"Come on hurry they'll be missing you upstairs. I'll explain on the way."


	4. 4 Far too many notes

Upstairs Andrea was reading the reviews of the previous night's performance in the now shared managers' office. Firmin walked in as Andrea read out loud "'A new soprano takes flight. Former chorus girl Christine Daae now is rumored to be the new lead soprano of the Opera Populaire.' Firmin it's everywhere. It's safe to say we have made quite the discovery with Miss Daae."

"Yes but if only we had a cast. Most of them left when the Signora did and how we will get her to come back is beyond me." Firmin said going through letters he picked out a white envelope addressed to him in red ink. "What's this?" he asked. Andrea glanced up shocked when he saw the note.

He snatched it from Firmin's hands and started examining the writing "You got one too." He said puzzled. Firmin wasn't sure what was going on so he took the note back and began to read out loud to Andrea.

"Dear Firmin,

I will admit the performance was indeed quite charming. Young Miss Daae enjoyed a well deserved success. The real challenge however begins now with the next opera. The previous one was taken care of mainly by Monsieur Gerard Carriair, now my opera house has been handed over to you. I suggest you be careful with your next few moves because I will be watching and judging. Every little thought, hesitation, nervous breath, and every detail in-between I shall be examining. I suggest you keep Miss Daae as the lead until further notice. Remind the chorus to keep up the good work, and talk to Madame Jessica Giry about the dancing it was a definite disgrace.

O.G."

Firmin turned to Andrea with a blank look. "O.G.?" he said with a laugh.

"I've received one as well." Andrea responded annoyed with the whole situation of the Opera Ghost. He walked over to the other side of the desk and pulled out from a stack of papers a note similar to Firmin's. He unfolded it and read out loud.

"Dear Andrea,

I was disappointed to find my box taken last night, and considering the fact that was my very first instruction we have not gotten off on the right foot. Since this is all so new to you I am willing to overlook this big detail. I suggest you see that it doesn't happen again. I will however remind you that my salary is due. Take great joy out of this because next time I will not be as generous or forgiving.

O.G."

They both stood there for quite some time examining both of the notes. Until Firmin started to doubt again. He scoffed and said "Andrea are we honestly going to even let the thought of this 'Opera Ghost' cross our minds as real!" He ended with a laugh. Andrea looked down at the notes questioning his partner's statement.

"I don't know Firmin. I honestly don't know." He said looking over the notes again. Then as Andrea thought on the idea of the Opera Ghost being real Raoul De Chaney walked into the office with Sophia close behind.

"Do you two mind explaining the meaning of this note?" Raoul said angrily. Sophia just kept her distance and rolled her eyes at her brother. The managers had no idea what he was talking about so they shot him a blank look after a quick glance at each other.

Raoul sighed and asked where Christine was "Neither of us have seen her since the performance last night."

A voice spoke up from the door way "You'll be lucky if any of you see her by next week." They all turned to a dark haired young man bout seventeen if not a year older. He wore average clothes those of a stage hand but the managers had never seen this boy before.

Sophia made a face and asked "And you are who exactly?" with her usual attitude. He smiled and let out a small laugh as he stepped into the room.

"The names Joshua. Joshua Reynolds. I work back stage but I've been away for some time. Family reasons, but that's not really important right now, is it?"

Raoul was the first to step forward to Joshua and asked "What do you mean we will be lucky if we see her by next week?"

He laughed and looked around the room "You all really are new to this, aren't you?" He sighed and told Raoul to give him the note. He did as told and read aloud.

"You need not fret over Miss Daae. She is being well taken care of by her Angel of Music. If you know what's good for you, you will keep away and not even attempt to see her again."

Joshua looked up at Raoul and then asked if anyone else had received a letter in red ink today. Both Andrea and Firmin spoke up. "They didn't send it. I won't say who because I would rather avoid trouble. I will let you figure this out on your own." Joshua said to Raoul.

He put a slight smile on his face as they all heard the front entrance slam shut. Then without a moment's notice Carlotta barged in. "You!" she shouted at the moment she saw Joshua.

He turned around with a sarcastic smile and tone "Hello dear cousin. How lovely see you again." The smile disappeared as they glared at each other. Carlotta followed by her husband Sinor Antonio and many of Carlotta's followers stepped into the room. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the way to get to the managers.

She waved a note angrily in their faces "What is the meaning of this?" Once again no one but Joshua had the slightest idea to what she meant. Raoul came up behind her and grabbed the note.

"We are very sorry to announce that you will not be performing in the next production at the Opera Populaire. Christine Daae will be singing in your place. Be prepared for an incredible incident should you choose to take her place."

Joshua began to laugh. "What do you know about this? I demand an answer now boy." Andrea spoke up you could see the fear in his eyes.

Joshua smiled and said "It's a game." He looked around the room. "It's his game. Or the start of it at least. There are two very different endings to his game. One if choose to do as you're all told then we all win and no one suffers. But the other way. You all lose and someone dies because with that ending only he wins."

The managers stepped forward "So we are just supposed to let our star for five seasons go and hand the lead rolls over to some chorus girl who no one cares about." Said Firmin. Raoul and Sophia looked at him offended by the remark.

"First off," Joshua began "she is not just some chorus girl who no one cares about. How do I know you might ask? Take a look outside there are people out there dying to meet her. Not your precious Signora. She is Christine Daae a natural talent not only in dance but in song as well, and all of Paris is quite sure of that." Joshua grew a threatening look in his eyes "I suggest you watch what you say around here not only about Christine but all the dancers as well. I know for a fact that neither of you have made our Phantom's top ten favorite people list."

Just then Jessica and Meg walked through the door "Joshua!" Meg screamed excitedly and ran up to him. She jumped into him arms to hug him.

He started to laugh at her and said "Hello to you too Meg."

He returned her to the floor she looked around at each face "Stirring up trouble again are we?" She said playfully.

"No. Not without you my little Meg." They smiled then turned to Jessica. She informed everyone that Christine had just returned.

"Where is she right now?" asked Firmin.

"In her room its best she be alone right now, she needs rest." Giry said.

Raoul spoke "May I see her." Sophia looked at him with the normal look like he had lost his mind.

"No. She refuses to see anyone outside of us." Said Meg. Everyone but Joshua and Jessica looked at her curiously.

"'Outside of us?' What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sophia.

"It means that besides myself, the Giry girls, and Gerard she won't be seeing any of you. Not even you two." Said Joshua pointing out the Chaney siblings. Sophia soon realized what was going on and backed off, but Raoul was hard headed and was determined to find out everything right then.

"Do you even know who we are?" Raoul asked beginning to get quite annoyed.

"Yes. You are the Viscount Raoul De Chaney and the girl behind you is the Countess Sophia De Chaney your younger sister. You both grew up with our Christine in a house by the sea with her father Gustave Daae the violinist. The last either of you saw her or spoke with her you were nine and father died. So yes I know plenty about both of you." Raoul just stood there shocked that Joshua knew so much about Christine's past. Meg stepped behind Joshua placing her hand on his shoulder hinting for him to back off and watch what he says.

"You don't know us Viscount, and it's become quite obvious that you don't know Christine either. We are her family now not you." Said Meg.

Everyone stood there silent then Carlotta spoke up "Well not that it's not a pleasure to hear of little Daee's past, but will she sing or not?" Carlotta asked annoyed and pained by just the thought of Christine taking her place.

Jessica held out an envelope written in red ink. "Here I have a note." Everyone jumped at the note all screaming let me see it. Joshua calmed down the small crowd in the office and retrieved the note from Jessica's hand, then handed it to Andrea. The new note read:

"Gentlemen,

By now you have received several notes. I hope you now see how my theater is to be run. My previous instructions have been ignored but I shall give you one last chance to redeem yourselves. The next performance shall go just as this. Carlotta will perform but as the silent role of the page boy alongside Miss Daae who will play the lead of the Countess. Once again I remind you that box five is to be kept empty for my usage. Should my demands be pushed to the side again a disaster beyond any imagination will occur. I suggest you follow ever order down to the very last detail.

Your obedient friend,

O.G."

Raoul started to laugh "You're joking right?" Meg and Joshua looked to him.

"No I told you Monsieur, this is his game. This is his opera house; these are his rules, and his demands." Everyone was growing quite tired of this conversation.

Meg looked at them and said in an incident mysterious like voice "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Phantom of the Opera's masquerade. I suggest you get used to it that is if you want to be here for a long time."

Carlotta was furious "The silent role? That's it, that is it! I've had about enough of this! He wants Christine to perform, fine! But she will do it without me!"

Carlotta stormed out of the office the managers chancing after her then Firmin shouted "The man is insane! Miss Daae will play the page boy!" Carlotta stopped and turned around. Everyone stared at Firmin, Joshua and the Giry girls glanced at each other. Joshua stepped out to warn them again.

"Monsieur, please you have no idea what you're doing. His orders said-"

"Shut up boy! Honestly I've had about enough of this. We end this now." Said Firmin

He and Andrea then escorted Carlotta to her dressing room. Joshua was even more furious than Carlotta was just a minute ago. Meg walked up to him and asked what they were going to do. He sighed and whispered so the Chaney's couldn't hear "Go to Christine, tell her what's going on. I'll do my best to handle Erik but no promises." Meg nodded and Joshua ran off.

Meg turned to Raoul and Sophia "You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into Chaney. You've been warned, now watch your back." Meg said to Raoul then stormed off towards Christine's room. The creeping sound of her heels echoing through the foyer.


	5. 5 Trust me

I stood In front of the vanity mirror putting the finishing touches on my hair, while Erik stood in the open mirror his back turned to me. I knew nothing was going according to his plan even though I didn't know all of it. He shook his head and sighed "This is wrong, this is all very wrong." He said sternly.

I looked at him wishing that there was something I could do to help but there wasn't. "Erik, everything's going to be fine. We'll get their attention somehow, but until then let's just get through tonight. Ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder I needed to see his eyes to calm my nerves. He shook his head and then turned to me sorrow, pain, and confusion in his crystal blue eyes. I had never in my life seen that look on his face it scared me to see it and did nothing for my nerves.

"This isn't right." He said turning his head back into the tunnels. "You were supposed to get the lead not that toad they call a singer."

I removed hand and began to walk slowly back to the vanity mirror. "I know." I said. He quickly turned to me shocked that I knew since it was supposed to be a surprise. "Dancer's know everything." I said playfully.

"Who told you? Wait, let me guess."

I nodded my head "Yes, Meg." I laughed a little as I fixed my top and said "Besides, these managers are somewhat like you." He turned to me with a questioned look "Stubborn, which means they're not going to listen to anyone but themselves. So in other words we surly have our work cut out for us." He began to walk toward me.

When he reached the mirror he stood behind me and reached into his pocket. "I want you to have something. Just a little something for luck." He pulled out a small golden locket with an E embroidered on it and placed it around my neck. I stared at it in the mirror wide eyed and speechless. It was his mother's that was the main reason for my expression.

"Erik, I can't accept this. This locket is all you have of her. I can't take that for you." He smiled as he fastened it.

"You're not taking it Christine I'm giving it to you. It's already brought me luck on many occasions and now I hope it will do you some good as well." I placed my hand over it and smiled at his reflection.

I then slipped it under my top and turned to Erik. "I'll guard it with my life." I said.

I turned to the mirror and ran my hands down the front of my skirt brushing off dust or what not. I looked at Erik's reflection again and said "Well? How do I look?"

He smiled and teased "The only way you could look better, is if you were the lead." He ended with a laugh and moved back to the open mirror.

"Erik," I called after him. He turned to me "you don't have anything up your sleeves right?" He laughed at me and I shot him a look so he would know I was serious.

He stopped laughing, shook his head, and said "Just trust me alright." He winked at me then ran into the tunnels as the mirror shut quickly behind him. I will admit I was scared because I had no idea what he was going to do, or even if he was going to do anything at all. Erik almost always has something up his sleeve just one of his many both annoying and yet charming qualities.

I heard a knock on the door it was Meg "Ten minutes Christine." She said through the door. I gave my dress one last look before I left the room and glanced at the now closed mirror. I had to play along because as far as the managers go I am just another chorus girl.


	6. 6 Truth and Lies

As I got into my position Carlotta came up behind me "I hope your precious Phantom doesn't have anything planed for tonight to ruin my performance. Because if he does his little angel will pay for it." She said threatening me. I put both my hands into a fist and started to walk toward her but Meg stopped me. She came up behind me and grabbed my arms as Carlotta stood there practically asking for me to hit her.

Meg turned me around "She's not worth it Christine." She walked with me back to my spot "She'll get what coming to her soon enough. Wither it be me or Erik who delivers the final blow I don't know. But don't worry about it." I nodded Carlotta still glaring at me. I still really wanted to hit her even if it would cost me my job.

"Places people!" Joshua called out to everyone. Meg quickly rushed to her position and the curtain rose.

When I danced onto stage and got the chance to look into box five I was actually thinking that I would see Erik's comforting masked face. But once again I didn't, I saw the two managers and Raoul seating in Erik's box. They were asking for it, all of them and sad to say that even included Raoul. I was panicking on the inside once again and I occasionally glanced at Meg when she stopped dancing. As I went back stage to quickly change into my pants for the next scene Jessica found me and could tell I was panicking. "Clam down Daee. Just breathe and trust him." She said fixing my hair.

"Clam down? In a time like this? I don't think I can Giry." I said almost gasping for breath I was nervous, but not because I was going on stage. Because of the box. I feared for Raoul's life. I feared for what Erik had planned. I feared for Erik's safety and secrecy. I was scared of almost everything but going on stage my mind was so preoccupied that I wasn't really paying any attention, and it somewhat helped that I didn't have any lines to say.

As I began to renter to the stage Carlotta glanced at me with a somewhat threatening look but I wasn't scared of her and she knew I wasn't. I danced back out onto stage in my page boy outfit. Which was just a simple pair of pants and a ruffled top Erik's locket still hidden underneath all the ruffles. Then I felt a change in the air. Erik was near, I knew he was but I didn't know where. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty!" Erik's voice said from above. Everyone not only on stage but in the audience as well froze not knowing what to say or even what to do.

Meg looked around at the other dancers and said "The Phantom, it's the Phantom of the Opera. It's the Opera Ghost."

"This is all your fault. You little toad." Carlotta said pointing me out.

"A toad Signora! I don't think so! Perhaps it is you how are the toad!" Erik's voice said in a threatening manner. Everyone in the box now on their feet Raoul's eyes never left me. The music began again and Carlotta started to sing. Then out of nowhere Carlotta crooked. I mean she literally crooked it sounded like she had swallowed a real toad. All the dancers and myself tried our best to stay composed and not laugh at her now realistic toad like voice. It had been a joke in the opera house for years that Carlotta was like a toad. Unappealing to almost all with a voice a trochees and annoying. As Carlotta tried to push through still crooking the audience laughed at her and all the performers just stood there listening trying not to laugh. Carlotta stopped singing and looked around at the audience then up to the ceiling as Erik let out a sort of evil laugh. "I warned you all and now you will pay! For behold the Sinora is singing to bring down the chandler!" Sparks began to fly then Carlotta rushed of the stage and the sparks just stopped. I looked up trying to find him just before the curtain closed as the managers entered the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I urge you to remain in your seats. The opera will resume itself shortly." Firmin began while Andrea came back stage and found me then pulled me up front. "When we resume the roll of the Countess will be played by Miss Daae." The audience broke out into a thunderous applause. Jessica and Meg rushed me to my dressing room as the ballet from the next act started. Meg left to change into her next costume and it was now just me and Jessica. That wasn't right though. Erik always comes before I go on even in a case like this and when Jessica's there he still comes. Jessica looked at me curiously as I moved to the mirror that led into the tunnels.

"What's wrong Daae?" I placed my hand on the mirror and tried to look through. "Daae what's wrong?" She said demanding answer.

I shook my head "No. No this isn't right. Something's wrong, something is very wrong."

I said backing away from the mirror "Christine what are you talking about?" I began to think and as I did the worse came to mind.

My eyes widened as I said "Bokay." I turned and ran out of the room to the stage Jessica calling after me. I repeated the phrase "Please be ok, please be ok." I stopped somewhere back stage and looked up near Joseph Bokay's post. What I saw right then will never leave my mind as long as I live. Bokay with a rope around his neck to amuse himself, and then Erik struggling to get away from him. Bokay tripped Erik as he tried to make his way into the tunnels he was trying to kill Erik. Erik rolled over on his back to face Bokay. He ran toward Erik I couldn't do anything I was frozen where I stood and no one noticed a thing. As Bokay jumped on top of him, Erik kicked him and Joseph went back then fell through a trap door. The rope snagged on a board and there he hung for all to see. Erik got up shocked by what just happened then turned and saw me standing there. He looked to his box and Raoul was no longer there I assumed the worst. Erik looked back to me panicked and out of breath then dashed back into the tunnels. A hand grabbed my arm from behind, it was Raoul. "Christine are you alright?" He said worried.

"Yes I'm fine but you aren't safe here." He looked at me puzzled. I grabbed his arm and we began to run to the roof. I said to him "Hand at the level of your eyes and no questions until I say so. Now try and keep up Chaney." He did as told his mind possibly filled with a multitude of questions. When we finally reached the roof I locked the door behind us.

"Christine what on earth is going on?"

I turned to him "Raoul if I asked you to take Sophia and leave tonight, what would you say?"

"I would say I'm not going anywhere without you and some answers." He said.

I turned frustrated and walked to a small bench. I sighed as I sat down "I was afraid you'd say that." I turned back to him "Raoul, please you have to listen to me. You must leave now if you don't he might kill you." I could tell Raoul was getting quite annoyed.

"Christine, there is no Phantom." I shook my head

"No. No your wrong."

"Christine he's not real!" He said determined to persuade me.

"No Raoul you don't understand he is real!"

"And how exactly do you know?!"

"Because I brought him here!" A look of shock and horror swept across his face as tears welled up in my eyes. My hand flew over my mouth; I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"What? You, you can't be serious Christine." He said baffled.

"But I am serious, that's just the thing. I was nine. It wasn't long after I came here." I began my eyes closed as traveled back in time to a gypsy fair. "Meg, her mother, and I went. I had been begging Jessica for weeks to take me. Freaks and monsters all sorts of dark, mysterious thing were there. We were half way through and Meg got scared but I begged them for one last thing."

I could hear myself pleading not to go "Please Giry! Please one more and then we can go." She agreed and we saw a sign that read 'come and see the devil's child' we all three wandered into the tent. I remember there was a cage right in the center of the room with a boy inside. As the crowd flowed in Meg and I went to the front. The small boy had a sack over his face he looked like he was about my age if not a few years older. I tall man walked into the cage with the boy and we began to wonder what was going to happen. I believe it is very safe to say that Meg and I were both frightened by the not knowing of what would happen. The man pulled the boy to his feet and removed the sack from his face. Everyone but me gasped at the sight of this child's face. Deformed and bruised I felt sorry for him. Then as the boy stood there he braced himself for what the man would do next. The boy fell to the ground as the man began to beat him. The sack was thrown right to mine and Meg's feet. She and I turned away horrified of the man and scared for the boy.

The man stopped and began to laugh along with the rest of the crowd as the young boy laid there crying. The crowd dispersed and the man left the cage as Meg and I waited for her mother to find us. I stared at the boy and bent down to grab the sack.

"Let's go Daee." I heard Jessica call from behind. I ignored her and went to the other side of the cage where the boy was. I bent down to see his eyes and he stared at me scared. He tried to move away.

"No wait. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Our eyes meet and he tried to move closer to me. I reached out my hand through the cage to give him the sack and he slowly reached out and took it. He attempted to hide the right side of his face so I wouldn't see its deformity. I smiled at him and whispered "I'll be back, count on it." I got up and slowly walked back to Meg and Jessica I glanced back every few seconds to see him again. And then all of us went off back to the Populaire. When I knew everyone was good and asleep I snuck out through the tunnels. I went right back to the fair grounds. When I found the tent there was a pair of keys hanging by the entrance. I grabbed them and the boy still in the cage stood to his feet. "Hush, keep quite I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered to him as I unlocked the door. It screeched open and I reached my hand out for his. He just looked at me. I stepped closer my hand still out and said "Do you want out of here or what because I can help you. Do you trust me?" He grabbed my hand and we ran out the back way into the streets. Then we stopped for a minute because I forget where I was for a split second.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know really I'm kind of just making this up as I go along." I said looking around trying to find a place to hide. The gypsies and police were closely following us. I grabbed his hand the opera house was just around the corner. "Quick this way!" We ran into a dead end. There was a small caged window on the bottom of the wall that led into the tunnels of the opera house.

"Great. What now?" he said I looked down, saw the window and opened it.

"Quick, get in." I ordered. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't be such an infant just trust me alright." He nodded his head and slipped in. I bent down "Ok, go down this tunnel to your left it should take you to the chapel. I'll meet you there."

"Wait what if it doesn't lead me to the chapel?" He asked

"Then I'll come and find you." I replied. He nodded and ran off. I then closed the window tight so the police and gypsies wouldn't notice then rushed back out into the streets. I did my best to avoid all of them as I made my way back into the opera house. I went down into the chapel and then lead him deeper down in the tunnels. At the time it was known as the old torture chamber but now it's known as the Phantom's domain. Some old supplies were down there things no one upstairs used anymore. Old costumes and masks mainly.

I took him to a small room and pulled out a box full of masks. "Here we go." I opened the lid "I think one of these would be better than that old sack, no offence."

He laughed and said "None taken." He went through the box but found nothing that he liked and I will admit none of them were very good. Then I got an idea. I ran over to a small desk and in one of the drawers was my favorite that I took good care of. It was wrapped in an old purple scarf and I brought it to him unwrapping it peace by peace.

"This one's my favorite." I unwrapped a solid white mask that would only cover the right side of someone's face. He took it from the scarf and examined it. Then turned around so I wouldn't see his face when he removed the sack. After he put it on he turned to a small mirror and studied his new face. He turned to me and I smiled "It looks good, but I think we need to get you into some new clothes." He laughed and I pulled out another box full of pants and shirts that would fit him. "By the way I'm Christine, Christine Daae." I held out my hand for a proper greeting.

He placed his hand in mine and said "Mcgalla, Erik Mcgalla."

"Well then, it's very nice to meet you Misoure Mcgalla." I said shaking his hand. I showed him around the chamber room by room. There were old couches and beds that were still usable. "Ok well I don't think there's much more I can do. I have to go anyway if Giry finds out that I snuck out again it will be my head this time."

We laughed and I ran off he stopped and called out to me "Hey, Christine!" He yelled I turned to him. "Why did you come back to save me? Why would you even care for a monster like me?"

"Because you're not a monster. You're just misunderstood; you and I are a lot alike Erik Mcgalla. I can tell and no one deserves to be treated like that monster or not." He smiled at me and then I ran off.

"I protected him for years. He has known nothing but this opera house since then. He and I began to set traps in the tunnels to scare people off. One day someone just started rumors about a ghost in the opera house tunnels. We let the rumors grow into whatever you want to call this. The only people that know of him for who he really is are Meg, Jessica, Gerard, Joshua, and of course myself. But I can tell you that he is not a killer." I said quickly.

Raoul looked at me like he didn't understand. "Not a killer? Christine were you not in there? He killed Joseph! And if he is not a killer like you say then why do you fear for my life?!"

"Because it involves me. I am in away his only friend. Like you and I once were as children best friends that's what he and I are. He is my brother, father, protector, and angel. As Lottie once wrote of an angel of music that's what he is Raoul. He is my Angel of Music." He looked at me again like I was crazy I shook my head "That's why I can't leave, without me Erik is nothing. I owe him my life as he owes me his. I can't just leave Raoul, please tell that you understand. And I beg you to leave tonight for you have given him a reason to strike. He will not hesitate and I cannot guarantee that I can stop him." Raoul shook his head as I begged. I could tell he was thinking but of what I had no idea.

He looked to me and pitched an idea. "I just got you back Christine and I'm not going to give you up that easily. Come with me to the Liveria house and we can figure all this out."

I looked at him, he didn't understand. "Raoul no I can't leave. He knows where you are staying. I can't go with you, just stop." I began to walk back to the door.

Raoul chased after me "Christine wait, please!"

He grabbed my arm and I turned to him "Let me go Raoul." I commanded but he ignored me. His grip was tight I could tell he was almost as scared as I was. I fought with him trying my best to wiggle free. "Let me go Raoul!"

"No, I'm not going to let you go!" He yelled pulling me closer to him away from the door.

"Why not?" I asked it was as if we were children again.

"Because I can't lose you again. I love you." I stopped resisting and looked at him, I wasn't believing what I had just heard. I was shocked and confused I was trying to figure out why he would want just some performer when he could have some other girl more exciting and less of a hand full. He turned me around and wiped the tears from my face and said it again. "I love you. I'll scream it from this roof top if that's what it takes for you to believe me. I know this may sound so very stupid right now but," He took my hands and looked me dead in the eyes. "I've dreamed ever since we were kids back looking for sea shells on the beach. I knew I wanted to marry you Christine." I looked at him once again shocked. Not wanting to waist anymore time he dropped down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I just stared speechless, tears began to fill my eyes again. I didn't know what to say or do. I smiled at him, my mind swarming with a million questions on why on earth would he want to marry me?

"Yes." I said. He smiled at me then stood up. Raoul once again wiped the tears from my face, and he placed both of his hands on my cheeks then kissed me softly and sweetly. I pulled away as I heard Joshua inside down the hall looking for me.

"Christine! Christine where are you?!" He was in a panic you could hear it in his voice.

"I better go before Joshua loses his head." I said laughing as I left his arms to the door he followed closely behind. I looked to him just before I unlocked the door. "Meet me outside after the performance. My vacation days start tomorrow so I'll stay with you and Sophia at the Liveria house." He nodded to me and kissed me on the cheek. We left and returned to the performance.


	7. 7 Prier Engagements

After the performance I informed Raoul I had to talk to Erik before I left. He might not have believed me but the incident with Joseph was an accident. Raoul didn't like it but he agreed because he knew that Erik would never hurt me. As I made my way to my dressing room I passed Carlotta's and it was empty. Nothing but a vanity mirror, a sofa, and a few chairs. She was gone and gone for good this time. I turned into my dressing room and locked the door behind me. I made my way past all the flowers and gifts to get to the full-length mirror. I slid it open and shut it quickly behind me then I started to explore. I went down the narrow hallway that led into the rest of the tunnels from my room.

I started to call for him. "Erik! Erik!" I knew he was still close because I was in the performance. Even if he was shaky and in a panic with what he possibly blamed his self for with Bokay. There was no answer so I called out again. "Erik!" I began to worry "Erik Mcgalla you answer me this instant!"

Then as I came upon a small stair case I heard sobbing and Erik softly say "Christine." He was worse than I thought he'd be. I stepped down and he tried to hide himself from me like he once tried when we were children. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his head as he attempted to bury it in his arm that lay on his knees. I tried to get him to look at me.

"Erik. Erik calm down. Everything's going to be alright." As I petted his hair he jerked his head up.

"Alright?" he began tears streaming down his face and mask. "It all my fault." He said turning away. "And now before you know it they're going to have police in here after me."

"No!" I quickly said. "No Erik I'm not going to let that happen. When we were nine we made a pack, remember. I watch your back, and you watch mine. That's how it's always been Erik, it's always been you and me against the world. That's how it always will be too. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Erik." I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears still running down his face. Then placed my hand on his mask and softly brushed them off, I was the only one he would let touch his mask. "You're not killer Erik. It's not your fault." After that was said he fell into my lap as a young child would with his mother. As much as it pained me to tell him I had to go, I still had to. I knew Raoul would start to worry, but I hated seeing Erik like this so I couldn't leave just yet.

A few minutes passed and Erik still laid in my lap as I comforted him as a mother or sister would a scared child. I had finally calmed him down he was still a little shaky though, but I don't blame him after something like that I would be too. "Christine, remind me again why you would want anything to do with someone like me? Someone as ugly and as monstrous as me?"

He sat up and looked at me waiting for an answer. I smiled and reminded him again "Because you're not a monster Erik or ugly as matter a fact." I said.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"Misunderstood. You are Erik Mcgalla and what you do is you make the best out of the darkness that you have been plunged into. The thing about the dark is that darkness is often misunderstood. Just as you and I are. What most people call monstrous we call genius. What most people call ugly we call beautiful. We see things differently from everyone else Erik. That's why you and I have got to stick together through the thick and thin." He looked at me and smiled. I was the only one who knew about Erik and really understood him. That's why Erik is my best friend he and I see eye to eye. I glanced up and told him that I should probably get going.

"Why?" he asked as I stood up.

"I have prier engagements. I'm supposed to go to the Liveria house for the break. I promised Sophia that we would catch up." Which wasn't a complete lie. Even though I was mainly going to spend time with Raoul. That was the main reason Erik didn't want me going to the Liveria house, because he knew Raoul would be there. He stood up and had a worrisome look on his face. I smiled at him and said "Don't worry Erik I'll be back. I promise." I gave him a hug and told him it would give him more time to work on his 'Don Juan Triumphant' he laughed as I told him that I hoped it was done by the time I returned. Of course I knew it probably wouldn't be. I went up the stairs and back to my dressing room tunnel and I glanced back to give Erik one last goodbye but he was nowhere in that tunnel. I quickly went out of the room and down the hall, through the foyer and out the front entrance then down the stairs.

I was greeted with a big hug and kiss from Raoul. Then we got into the carriage and went to the Liveria house.

When we arrived Sophia and Molly stood in front of the house ready to meet us. Molly was Mama Liveria's eldest daughter almost like a big sister to me. We got out of the carriage and Sophia was the first to greet me. She almost knocked me over she hugged me so hard. Molly was surprised to see me, she being my foster sister of course she knew of my best friend Erik but she had never met him. So when I talked to Raoul earlier that night I made sure to leave Molly's name out. We entered the house and Molly took me to my room then shut the door and said "Ok, talk." She knew something was going on and since it was just her and I it would be the only time I could tell her.

"He knows about Erik. Or should I say they know about Erik." I said

"Oh, my God. Are you serious? Christine I don't think that's a good thing." She said scared for Erik as I was earlier that night.

"You honestly think I wanted to tell them. I had to though. Raoul would have gone in after him and tried to kill him if I didn't tell him." I explained

"And what about Sophia?" Molly asked

"Are you kidding me? Sophia's, well Sophia it would have come out around her eventually, and let's face it she understands more than her brother." Molly was never really a big fan of Raoul. Much like Sophia she just tolerated him. Molly seemed to think there was more to Erik and I than just a friendship. Somehow she was able to see a love connection but that's mainly because we had a past but now in days who doesn't. I will admit that I have some feelings for Erik but I'm sure he doesn't love me like that.

"How does Erik feel about you being here?" she asked expecting a non-sarcastic answer because when she asks me questions like that, that's the kind of answer she normally gets.

"I don't know." I replied "I don't think he was all for this plan but I wanted to come." Molly was a little confused because I normally spent my vacation days with Meg, Jessica, and Erik so this made no since to her.

Then she got a strange look on her face and said to me "Why do I get the feeling that Erik wasn't all you and Raoul talked about?" I looked at her with a nervous smile. "Oh, no." she said afraid of what I was about to tell her. "Molly. We're engaged."

"You and Raoul? Are engaged to be married?" She asked shocked. I nodded Molly looked like she was either going to be sick or faint.

"Molly are you alright?" I asked. She just stared at me in shock. She didn't know what to say or do at the moment. Then she pulled herself together and asked me how it happened so I told her everything. I started from the notes that everyone received that Meg told me about. Then went on to tell her about Carlotta's disaster of a performance and Joseph Bokay's death. She still didn't really approve of Raoul but for my sake she would gave him a chance.

"So when are you two going to tell everyone?" She asked.

"We were thinking at the welcome back masked ball next month. It would be a perfect time. Everyone will be there just getting back from the holidays and Raoul seems to think that it would be a good way to bring in the New Year." Molly nodded and said that she just hoped we knew what we were doing. I giggled and told her that we did. After that she told me goodnight and left the room.

I began to think of everything that had just happened. I still couldn't believe that Joseph Bokay was now dead and that Carlotta was now long gone from the opera house. I tried to take it all in and I smiled as I thought of Raoul's proposal. But then it vanished as I thought of the condition that I left poor Erik in. I missed him and this would really be the longest he and I had ever been apart. It would be hard but I hoped it would be worth it. The real question now was not when I was going to break the news to everyone, but how in the world was I going to tell Erik.


	8. 8 A Dance for an Answer

It had been a month now since the last opera. An overwhelming amount of people flooded into the Opera Populaire. Music and lights pouring out of every window as joyfully mysterious masked and costumed stage hands, performer, managers, and more piled in. I wandered how I was going to tell everyone surly they would notice such a ring. Even if it was chained around my neck sadly replacing Erik's locket. "I still don't understand why we have to hide it." Raoul said as we dismounted from the carriage. "I love you Christine and the last I checked that is certainly not a crime." He whispered to me to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible.

As we began to walk in I begged to him "Please darling, just play along. Trust me when I say that it's safer this way. We will tell everyone but in time. Please for tonight." He sighed as I made him turn me so he could look into my eyes and see how serious and both frightened I was.

I slightly smiled at him and he turned shaking his head as he laughed "Why is it so hard to say no to those eyes?" I laughed at him and then ran off to find Meg.

Instead of finding Meg as I roamed the sides of the dance floor I ran into Joshua. Who was modeling a plain black suit with a white mask that covered almost all of his face. "Joshua. Hey how are you?" I asked giving him a hug that simply said it was good to be back.

"I've been good, and so has he." Joshua said gesturing to a man in a red and black costume with a skeleton mask, and a red cloak that hung to the side. It was Erik talking to Gerard. It had been months since I had seen Gerard I almost didn't recognize him. I knew that Joshua was motioning to Erik rather than Gerard. I turned to Joshua and asked if he was upset with me for leaving. "No, even if he was I know for a fact there is not anyway he could stay mad at you." I smiled at him. Than he told me that Erik had a little surprise for me. I looked at him strangely.

"A surprise? For me?" I asked thinking he was toying with me.

"Yes, a surprise for you." He laughed at me then I turned toward Erik. He was alone now so I approached him, but carefully. I kept a close eye on where Raoul was so I would be cautions on how long I was seen talking to Erik.

Raoul was on the other side of the room talking to the retched managers. I smiled a playful smile as I drew closer to Erik. He smiled a sweet and yet devious little smile in my direction. "So Joshua tells me you have a surprise for me." I said amusing myself.

"Yes, Yes I do." He replied.

"Well?" I said hinting for him to get a move on. He knew I hated surprises so I wanted to get it over with.

"First we dance." He said as I rolled my eyes. Somehow I knew he was going to say that. Ever since we were thirteen we had always saved at least one dance for each other.

I laughed and said "Well what's the surprise?"

"One dance, and then an answer." He replied attempting to bargain with me, and sad to say it worked. I laughed at him as he playfully bowed to me like a gentlemen and as he returned reached out his black gloved hand then said. "May I have this dance Mademoiselle?" I laughed and shook my head as I placed my white laced gloved hand in his.

"It will be your greatest honor Monsieur." Erik then led me to the center of the dance floor making our way past at least fifty dancers including Meg. As Erik and I began to dance I paid no mind to where Raoul was or even if he could see me. I never cared about things like that when we danced. When Erik and I danced it was as if the whole world faded away and it was just he and I in the middle of the crowded dance floor. "So about this surprise," I said impatiently Erik laughed at me.

"You mind as well give it up Daae, because I am not telling till this dance is done." He said with a taunting like look in his eye.

My playful smile disappeared "That's not fair." I said

"Well it's my surprise to give so I don't have to play fair. You're back in my game now dear Christine." He said tauntingly. I was pretty sure he could see the annoyance in my eyes. He could even possibly see the annoyed look on my face too underneath my white and pink rosed mask. Changing the subject he complimented me on my dress "You look wonderful tonight. I've always thought you look best in pink." He said with a smile. I was very thankful for the pink on my mask because that way Erik wouldn't see me blush.

"Thank you." I replied trying to make the pink on my cheeks vanish before he noticed. "And your costume defiantly suits you. 'Red Death' forgot you even had this." I said managing to get a smile out of him with that compliment.

"Well shows what you know." He said with a small laugh. He twirled me around and our dance was now slightly advancing. The dance floor not as crowded more and more dancers leaving to hand the whole floor over to us. Of course Erik and I paid them no mind we were in our own little world. A spin here, a small lift there, and then just a few somewhat fancy ballet techniques. When we danced we were in our element the only thing better was when we sang together.

Erik and I paraded around the dance floor I had paid no attention to the fact that it was just the two of us now until he said "It seems we have an audience." I glanced side to side and smiled.

"Well then let's give them something worth watching." He smiled at me and nodded there was no holding us back now. As I twirled around him my gloved hand and never leaving his my eyes never left his either. I had forgotten completely that Raoul was there and might be watching, and sure enough he was. Amazed at the passion I put into each footstep and watching the music just take control of the two of us he stood there speechless with just one question on his mind. Who was I dancing with?

As the dance was coming to a close he noticed my ring in place of where his locket should be. He whispered into my ear "Christine, whose ring is that?" You could hear it in his voice he was scared of my answer. My eyes wandered to Raoul and Erik's eyes widened understanding who the ring belonged to. The song ended and we took a bow as the theater echoed the applause the crowd gave Erik and I. After the bow Erik walked off into the crowd and I chased him. We were going to face off weather he liked it or not.

As the next song began I started to hear the music less and less trying to listen to Erik's footsteps and figure out where he was going. I followed him to an empty hallway and began to call out. "Erik, please wait!" But he ignored my cries knowing I would not give up. "Erik stop right now!" I demanded and he stopped annoyed turning to me. Little did I know that we had a spy on the edge of the wall just peering down the hall so he wouldn't be seen by either of us, Raoul. "Why? Why do you run?" I asked he hesitated and I grew impatient so I asked again "Why Erik? Why can't you just be happy for me instead of running away?" He grew annoyed with me as well. I knew he hated it when I asked him questions of that sort, but if I didn't ask them now when would I ever? He turned to me trying his best to contain his rage.

"Just listen to me you can't marry him Christine." He said in a fatherly warning like way. I stared at him blankly. "You just don't get it!" He screamed.

"What? What don't I get Erik?" I yelled demanding an answer. He came up to me and grabbed the ring still adorned on my neck.

"This." He said irritated then ripped it and the chain off my neck. "You can't marry him!" He yelled his voice almost vibrating the walls then he turned into a hidden tunnel. I let out an annoyed scream then checked down both ends of the hall making sure we were not being watched or followed by anyone. I didn't look good enough because Raoul was still hot on our trail. I turned into the tunnels behind Erik calling out to him demanding he acknowledge the fact that I was there. "Erik! Erik you answer me right this minute!" I called after him ripping off my mask. He still went on  
as soon as we descended from yet another stair case I demanded that he stopped, calling to him in the only way I thought he would respond. "Erik Mcgalla you stop and answer me right this instant!" I hollered in a very mother like voice.

"What?" He said impatient with me and just flat out annoyed.

"Why can't I marry Raoul?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Because." He replied.

I laughed irritated "That's not a good enough answer Erik! Why can't I marry him? Is it because you do not deem him worthy of me? I deem who is and isn't worthy not you Erik." He shook his head as I drew closer. I started to think of the last time we fought like this was when we were seventeen but thinking of that only put more wood on the fire of my rage. "Answer the question Erik." He shook his head and turned away "I'm not changing a thing until you tell me why I can't marry him." the tunnels grew into an ear bleeding silence as the echo of my voice drifted off. I studied him up and down then when I realized I would get no further in this confrontation I said "Very well" and turned toward the exist.

Then he turned to me he had an answer but I was not willing to hear it "Christine stop!" He called catching up to me and grabbing my arm then turning me around. I didn't have time to scream or plead to him to let me go. As I turned he quickly pulled me closer and as our eyes met he closed his and brushed his lips against mine. Though most would fight his embrace I didn't I welcomed it. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as he held me to his chest. I was still unaware that Raoul was watching in disbelief. Erik gently broke our bond that I had so longed for and stated "Because I love you Christine Daae. That's why you cannot marry him. I love you."

I smiled and he kissed me again "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." I said not able to remove the smile from my face he laughed at my comment.

I laid my head on his shoulders as he held me then he asked me joking "So do you think that's a good enough reason?" I laughed and playfully pushed him away. We heard another song start above our heads we were directly under the dance floor. He looked up then back to me.

"I have to go." He said as he started to walk off but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, why?" I asked he smiled at me and asked if I wanted to know the surprise now I nodded confused.

He smiled and said "It's done."

"What's done?" he laughed thinking I was joking for a moment then realized I wasn't.

"'Don Juan' it's done. It's ready to be performed and I want you to sing for me one last time."

"One last time?" I questioned. What was he up to?

"I promised you long ago that one day we would get out of here. Somewhere far away where no one has even heard of us, and we can start anew." I smiled at him thinking he was crazy. "Promise you'll sing for me Christine? Please?" I could never say no to those eyes as Raoul could never say no to mine. I nodded then he smiled at me and kissed me once more. "You and me remember." He said as he turned and left me standing there I called out to him one last time.

"Erik!" He turned to me longing to hear what I had to say. I smiled my eyes lit up as I said to him "I love you." He smiled at me and winked then ran off. I just stood there replaying his kiss in my mind over and over again the smile still never leaving my face.

I turned knowing he had something planned once again I had to play along. I turned back toward the exist. I thought it best I didn't return to the party.

When I left the tunnels Raoul followed but was then thrown against the wall by an unseen shadow. But then released him as it figured out who he was. "Raoul?" He stood amazed instead of looking into the eyes of his fiancée's lover he was looking into the eyes of the young dancer. Meg looked at him "What are you doing here?" Realizing where they were and who he was following her eyes widened "How much of all that did you see?" She knew she was running low on time and the young Viscount had many questions swarming through his head. She took his hand and said "Quickly follow me. There is much to explain and little time to do it in." Raoul did as told and Meg led him in the opposite direction of me.


	9. 9 A Hidden Past

Raoul followed Meg through the twisted tunnels silent until he grew tired of nothing but the sounds of their footsteps, and none of his questions being answered. "Meg what on earth is going on around here? And don't say you don't know because I know you do." She stopped, wondering how to approach this gently. But she knew that was an impossible task.

"How much has Christine told you of her past? Or more specifically her past with Erik?" Meg asked trying her best to hide the taunting look the screamed 'I know something you don't know.'

He looked at her somewhat confused and answered "She told me about how he came to be here, and how she has protected him throughout the years she has known him."

Meg turned away and let out an annoyed laugh "Figures that's all Christine would tell you."

Raoul looked at her curious to know more of his brides past. "What do you mean?" He asked "What do you know that I don't?" Meg shook her head and looked at him no longer hiding the taunting smile, but she really did regret what she had to tell him. If Christine hadn't told him by now Meg knew she would never.

"No one's perfect Viscount, not even our sweet little Christine." She said opening more questions in Raoul's mind. What did she mean? What has Christine done? What hasn't Christine told him? Meg motioned her hand telling Raoul to follow her. "We've all made mistakes. The one everyone that know of Erik tries to forget is the biggest mistake they made together."

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked somewhat relived he was finally getting some answers, but then again debated if he was ready to hear the hardcore truth.

Meg stopped and smiled looking over her shoulder to him "They were in love." She stated as sweetly as she could. But for Raoul it was as if someone had run him through with a sword right through the heart. He knew Christine had a past but he never imagined anything of that sort with Erik of all people.

"So it was a mistake that they loved each other?" Raoul forced out the question. He didn't really want to ask it but it had to be done.

Meg shook her head and said "Their love ended in a mistake." She was toying with him trying to get him to figure out for himself but it was no use. He was clueless and hopeless. He asked her again what she meant and regrettably asked what the mistake was. "Their mistake? Their mistake was that your precious Christine ended up pregnant, with his child." Raoul stood still he was thinking of the worse but never that. He felt like he was falling back into a bottomless hole. He dared not ask any more questions in fear that this true tail got worse but Meg went on. If Christine did go through with the rumored marriage he would have to know everything and she knew that Christine would never tell.

"They were seventeen." She began, a smile lit up her face as she remembered a more peaceful time. "They had been sneaking around with each other for a while, none of us have ever seen either of them so happy, and then one day he proposed to her. Naturally she said yes. It was a month or so after that Christine told us she was pregnant. She and Erik were overjoyed and we were all happy for them."

The smile disappeared and Raoul asked "What happen to the baby?" She turned away doing her best to stop the tears in her eyes.

"Christine was about four months into the pregnancy and one day we were walking around back stage, they were setting up for a show. Something went wrong with one of the lifts and a set fell on top of Christine." Meg cringed still able to hear the screams of this bride to be. "She was bed ridden for weeks. Many thought she would never dance again, but instead she lost the baby. Christine told us that she would rather never dance again than lose their child. Erik and she didn't speak for weeks. He blamed himself for what happened with her, and to this day I still think he does. After that they started fighting more and more about it. She didn't like how he blamed himself for something he had nothing to do with. Eventually they stopped seeing each other and called off the engagement. Erik thought it was for the best but she disagreed." Raoul looked at her hardly believing the story she told. He found it unlikely Christine would ever get involved with a masked madman such as Erik. But clearly he didn't know Erik as they did. Raoul was speechless. He felt he didn't know Christine anymore but then again he never really did. Raoul was finding out the hard way that Christine had an unbearable past, but he didn't understand why she never spoke of it. He didn't know her anymore and couldn't come to realize that.

Meg held back tears from the past still knowing she had little time to get Raoul out of the tunnels before Erik found them. They looked down the tunnel as they heard a noise "Erik." Meg whispered.

"What?" Raoul asked almost certain of the name she just uttered.

"Quickly come this way." Meg demanded "Hand at the level of your eye, I'm sure Christine has taught you at least that much." Raoul did as told and held his hand up to his eyes and followed her, their pace quickening. Raoul still had many questions that he was determined to get an answer to. The one thing Meg should have commanded him was to keep his mouth shut.

"If he called of the engagement then why dose he still feel for her?" Raoul asked annoying Meg and bracing himself for the answer.

"To him she is everything she has always been everything. The only reason he called off the engagement was to try and keep her safe. Everything he does is for her. Everything he writes, paints, and composes it's all for her. We are the closest thing Erik has to a family. Christine has been the most motherly than any of us." She stopped now moving to pieces of Erik's past. "Did Christine tell you who the man in the cage was?" He shook his head and Meg sighed. "That was his father. Erik lost his mother when he was only six, and she was the only one that showed him any form of kindness. She hid him from the world and its cruelness. They traveled everywhere together. To his mother he was the greatest joy anyone could possess. She was the only thing that stood in the way of him being put on display. She died and Erik's reason to fight and live left, until Christine came along and saved his life. He was kidnapped from the traveling group he had learned to call family, and taken to his father, who put him in a cage for the world to see. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You don't know us Viscount. Not any of us." Footsteps approached and Meg stepped in front of Raoul to protect him from Erik. Even though she hated Raoul and it would give her great pleasure to hand him over to Erik, she had to think of Christine.

They stood there for a moment but no one rounded the corner. Then out of nowhere a white shadow lunged at Raoul sending him back against the walls of the tunnel. "What are you doing here?" He screamed. Meg stood there trying to figure out where Joshua came from. It seemed Erik had taught both of them well when it came to lurking in the shadows.

"Raoul I believe you are familiar with Joshua." Meg said in an annoyed tone that never seemed to leave her face. Joshua quickly turned to her still having Raoul pinned on the wall.

"You brought him here? What were you thinking?" He asked angrily. She rolled her eyes at him as Raoul started to turn red from the lack of air. Joshua had been instructed by both Christine and Erik to take care of any unwanted visitors in the tunnels.

"Oh, for God sake let the boy go Joshua!" He threw Raoul aside. He began to gasp for breath as he went down on his knees listening to them argue like siblings.

"Why did you bring him in the tunnels?" Joshua demanded.

She scoffed "You really think I brought him here?" She asked annoyed at the assumption.

"Well I know for a fact Christine didn't bring him here." He replied with a smart alike tone.

She rolled her eyes at him and told him "Erik was meeting Christine." He looked at the boy then drug him to his feet, and pinned him back to the wall grabbing him by his collar so he wouldn't suffocate him this time.

"Why were you following her? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Joshua demanded. Meg grabbed his arm as they heard more footsteps coming their way.

"Josh, there's no time for this. He'll be here any second." Raoul looked confused as Joshua's grip loosened. When he released him Meg nodded to the end where the footsteps were, and where they were commanded to meet Erik. "Stay here. Do not move. Do not even make a sound." She instructed.

But the curious mind Raoul was, and one secret piling on top of the other he peered around the corner once again so no one would see him. He saw a red shadow appear down the hall in an open space. It was Erik. "Do have it?" he asked Joshua immediately. He nodded and pulled out of the satchel a small box that looked like a gift. Erik smiled as Joshua tossed it to him. It was his beloved 'Don Juan'.

"So you spoke with Christine?" Joshua asked and Erik nodded.

"I think there was a little more than talking going on." Meg added as Erik's head snapped up from the box.

He rolled his eyes "I have taught you too well little Meg." She smiled at his annoyed compliment.

Joshua looked at him and said nervously "Do…do I even want to know what she's talking about?" Erik shook his head and smiled.

"It will all be reveled in time my friend. Trust me on this. Now is everything ready upstairs?" Raoul tried his best to contain himself and not go after Erik. He wanted to know why exactly someone such as his darling Christine could fall for someone such as Erik. He wanted to know what did Christine see? What could Erik give that he could not? He could give her nothing! Raoul told himself.

"Everything is ready Erik. It will all go according to plan." Meg answered.

"Good, now Gerard should have the inspector out of the building by now. Joshua you know what you're to do, correct?" Erik asked very professional but also very hurried as if he would miss his one and only shot.

Joshua lifted his arms up as if surrendering "It's like you have no faith in me Erik." He laughed and Erik smiled and rolled his eyes. He turned to disappear in the shadows again, but before he could a small pail figure caught the corner of his eye. He smiled and knew who it was.

"Welcome to my part of the Masquerade dearest Viscount. If you hurry back you won't miss a second of it." He smiled and let out a soft menacing laugh. Raoul's eyes widened, he stiffened not able to make a move or look away. His heart dropped to his stomach and his stomach dropped to his knees. How Erik was able to vanish so quickly amazed him. Meg quickly ran to Raoul to get him out of the tunnels before Erik could even think about touching him.


	10. 10 A Gunshot And A Promise

Erik always had a way of making an entrance, but his exits were never this dramatic. Unfortunately the plan didn't follow through to the very last detail as Erik had played out in his mind over a thousand times by now. Gerard was very persistent when it came to the inspector and the police but this time his sliver tongue was not on his side. As Red Death issued his final warning the inspector rushed in and luckily at this moment Christine was to be found in her room instead of there watching this event unfold. The inspector had to pry has way through the crowd trying to make his way to Red Death before he disappeared again and all traces of him gone. Gerard quickly locked eyes with him and found Meg in the crowd wondering who it was that Red Death had placed his eyes on. Meg turned and saw the inspector making his way to the front. Gun in hand. Meg quickly retreated to their meeting place where she wasn't sure if she would find Christine but if so would still be ready to face her.

Erik noticed Meg was gone and the inspector was on his way. He cut his meeting short. His 'Don Juan' was delivered. His warnings were made. They all were informed he would be in charge of his production. Erik had no real further use to be there any longer. The way Erik saw it his Christine was out of the way safe somewhere awaiting his return. As the inspector drew closer the tension in the crowded room rose to a peak. Red Death showed off his magical talent with a flame that shot clear out of the floor, and with that being shot out two gunshots were heard from the crowd. The first one to clear the way and the second one aimed at Red Death.

As the smoke cleared the area Red Death was nowhere to be found. The inspector cursed under his breath annoyed with the fact that he just had the Phantom in his reach, but managed to slip out of the cracks of his fingers once again.

"I want all of my men! Check this opera house up and down! Tear it apart if you have to just find me the Phantom!" The inspector shouted. He stormed off to the side of the crowd as it dispersed. Everyone in a panic and afraid that the Phantom lurked around every corner. Young dancers feared to walk the halls alone remembering Joseph Bokay's warnings and stories. Gerard stood in the back of the crowd wondering where Erik was as Joshua approached him. "What we do now? Erik's going to kill you. You were supposed to keep him outside Gerard. I thought Erik made that quite clear."

"Shut up Joshua." Gerard snapped. He was trying to think of how they were going to deal with this. Gerard glanced across the room and saw the inspector talking to the Viscount. He knew immediately that was not good. Gerard noticed earlier that Raoul wasn't anywhere in the room after the dance between Christine and Erik. Raoul and the inspector moved to the hallway. They were headed right for Christine's room. Gerard gestured to one of the many hidden passages and Joshua followed. They had to hurry to the room and find Erik. They knew the main task was to keep the two of them apart, which everyone knew wouldn't be easy.

While Gerard and Joshua entered the tunnels, Christine waited anxiously in her room. She had become very worried she was able to hear the gunshots from her room.

* * *

I got up from the bed and went to the door debating wither I should go and look for Erik or not. "No." I said to myself and backed away from the door. "Erik promised he would come for me." My nerves were on the breaking point of madness. I began to pace time went on and I was dying to know exactly why the gunshots were fired. The one thing I wanted to know besides the location of my angel was what was the gun aimed for. I tried to dismiss the thought that it was aimed for Erik and the possibility that it just might have hit him. "Maybe that's why he hasn't come yet." I said worried. I closed my eyes and held back tear of horror trying my best not to imagine the worst. The mirror in the back of the room opened and I rushed to my feet. Meg entered the room.

"Alright where is he?" she asked immediately. I had a questioned look on my face.

"I thought he was with you." I said nervously. Meg and I both jumped as a hard knock broke our awkward silence. I began to rush to the door hoping it was Erik.

Meg knew me too well she grabbed my arm to stop me "Wait, it can't be Erik. You know as well as I do he never comes in through doors. He always makes an entrance." As much as it pained me I knew she was right, but either way the door still needed to be answered. Meg released me and I slowly went to the door.

"Miss Daae I know you're in there. Open up, we need to talk." A voice called from beyond the door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

Somehow a managed a fake smile. "Inspector Ladue what a surprise. To what do I owe this honor?" I teased. He looked at me very serious and not amused. Ladue had been on Erik's trail for years now but as sneaky and talented as my Erik was the inspector never came as close as he did tonight.

"You know as well as I do why I'm here Christine." My fake smile vanished and years of acting fell into place.

"You stupid man. You honestly still think I have something to do with your phantom? I have told you time and time again I have nothing to do with him." Ladue always came to me first after any phantom sighting and/or warning. When I was young and Erik first started causing trouble I was always the first at the scene. There also were often reports of me in the tunnels years ago when Erik and I were seeing each other. People were always out to get me when it came to Erik, and most of my first hand warnings didn't help. Everyone knew that the phantom contacted me every now and then. Although not many knew of the true relationship between Erik and I they all still knew he had a soft spot for me, that was only because I carried on his massages and warnings for years. Ladue studied the annoyed look on my face. He already knew I was fed up with him constantly coming to me for tips and advice that I never gave.

He gave me a look that most women would bend to and tell him anything he wanted to know. But I am not most women. Ladue knew that look didn't work on me but he tried anyways. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead then placed the other hand on his side. I smiled slightly I knew I had won the questioning battle but knowing Ladue as I did I knew there would be another battle. He looked to me then asked "Can I at least know where you've been?"

"Why is it any of your business where I've been?" I snapped back.

"It isn't, but it is your fiancé's and he is very concerned and worried about you." He came back hard and fast. Meg stood behind me mouth gaped open. She knew Raoul and I thought of marriage but she never thought we would actually go through with it.

"Fiancé?" Meg asked. Ladue looked to Meg then back to me.

He cleared his throat "You haven't told anyone yet?"

"No. It figures he would tell you and not inform me."

"I'm sure he meant to he probably just forgot."

"You and I both know Raoul would never forget something like that Ladue." I snapped. It was unlike Raoul to keep secrets from me. But there was much I didn't tell him so I let it slide. One little secret like that was nothing compared to the ones I kept from him. This engagement was getting harder to manage and I hated it.

"If he must know I've been here in my room." I said somberly. He looked to me then to Meg.

"Thank you for your time ladies." Ladue politely bowed and turned to leave when I called to him.

"Edward. Let Raoul know I'm staying here tonight so there will be no need to send for me." Ladue nodded and walked away. I shut the door and turned to Meg. She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't even start with me Meg."

"Wasn't going to say a thing. But I do want to know if Erik knows." She said with a smart alike tone and look everyone but Erik had grown to love in Meg. But at the moment I was not a fan of it.

I stomped a foot in irritation "I knew it! You were in the tunnels weren't you?"

"I was in the tunnels because I was instructed to be. And I just happen to catch you're your little argument that ended very intensely." Meg dared not menschen the fact that Raoul was in the tunnels I was angry enough without knowing the one reason he was not seeking me out himself, and sent Ladue to find me.

I shook my head and asked "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I saw and heard just enough." She said.

Just before I could say anything else Joshua rushed through the mirror in a panic. "Christine, Meg thank God your both alright." He said out of breath. Meg and I looked at each other wondering why we wouldn't be alright. Then it hit us.

"Joshua, where's Erik?" Meg asked and feared the answer as much as I did. Joshua looked to me and I knew something had happened; something went wrong, I knew the plan didn't go right.

"Quickly both of you come with me. I'll take you to him." We all rushed out the room into the tunnels. We didn't go far before Joshua stopped which made me worry more. Then a cry of pain broke the silence. It came from around the corner.

"Erik!" I called. We rounded the corner and saw Erik lying against the wall and Gerard trying to help him but he was doing more harm than good.

I rushed and knelt to his side. Erik's eyes shot out and landed on Joshua after a quick glance at me. "I thought I told you to keep her away!"

Joshua rolled his eyes and shouted back at Erik "I figured would like to live or at least have her by your side when you die!"

"Ok, you know what everyone shut up!" I yelled over them I was getting quite tired of all this arguing. I examined his wound. All of his left shoulder was bloodied and his right hand from hold it to try and stop the bleeding. "Let me see." I tried to reach for his shoulder but he pulled away then cried out from moving the wrong way.

"Just leave me." He said.

"No! You need help and I'm the only one around here who can do it right then not turn you into the police." He shot two fiery eyes toward me but I wasn't fazed by their sting. He slowly rolled himself back to me. I looked to Meg and started barking orders. "Meg go get the things I need Joshua go with her trust me she's going to need help. Gerard I need you to locate Jessica and make sure Raoul is out of the opera." Meg and Joshua left quickly unlike Gerard who slowly rose and looked back to his foster son every chance he got. As soon as he disappeared I turned my attention back to Erik.

I had never seen him so weak, so vulnerable it truly pained me to see him like this. He looked to me and released his hand from his shoulder surrendering himself to me. His hair was a complete mess and his favorite costume ruined with the stains of his blood. I inched closer to him and gently removed that side of his coat. He winced and yelped I did it as fast as I could without further injuring him. I moved my hand to his mask and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen free. I sighed deeply. "Oh Erik, what has the world done to you?"

He smiled and said "It was just one man Christine. I don't believe it took the whole world to pull that trigger." He tried to amuse me but it wasn't working.

"It may not have taken the whole world to pull that trigger, but it did take the whole world to bring you here." I said angrily.

He gently touched my hand with his blood stained one and said "Then with that being said, if it wasn't for the world I wouldn't have you and I would probably be dead by now." He reached his hand up to my face and tangled his fingers in my hair to stroke it back out of my face. His blood spread through my hair but at the moment I really didn't care. I softly kissed the tip of his mask and he leaned into me. He brushed his lip against mine and I smiled at the kiss and welcomed it. I placed my hand on his chest and shifted my position so I wouldn't harm his shoulder but still be able to enjoy his kiss. My hand slid from his chest to his mask. I slowly reached under the mask to take it off and look upon the one face that hunted my dreams. He didn't pull away and break the kiss; he didn't wince at the feeling of my warm fingers wrapping themselves around the cold un-livening mask secured on his face. Footsteps started in our direction. He took my hand away from his mask and sweetly broke our kiss.

"I don't think this would be the best sight for them to come to." He said with a small laugh. I smiled at him as he kissed my nose. But we both quickly turned our heads to an unfamiliar voice.

"You four go down this tunnel and you three come with me."

I looked at him in shock and he whispered "Guards." The stress of this new problem worsened his condition. He winced and held his breath trying his best not to cry out in pain. He grabbed my arm "We have to get out of here, now. The twists of my tunnels will not keep them busy forever." I nodded and rushed to his other side he wrapped his arm around my neck and push on the ground to get up, but that only caused him more pain. Gerard and Jessica quickly rounded the far off corner and came to our aid. Erik rolled his eyes at Jessica as she had a very motherly like disapproving stare in his direction. They helped me move Erik out of the tunnels and into Jessica's office. Her office was in the back of the opera house so we knew no one would find us there.

Joshua and Meg were already waiting on us. As we laid Erik down on the couch little Meg didn't know what to think of this sight. Meg had helped her mother and I with injuries that happened around the Populaire ever since she was thirteen, she was seventeen now and nothing prepared her for this sight. Joshua quickly handed me all of the supplies I needed. Erik was in a great deal of pain and the rapid moving through the tunnels didn't help anything. The gunshot wound was getting worse Gerard help get his shirt off. I thought to ask Meg to help but when I turned away from Erik she was backed up against the wall next to the small fireplace. She was parallelized with fear and her being in the room with Erik's cries only made the horror more unbearable. I hadn't seen that look on her face since we went to the gypsy fair when she was seven and I was nine. Every time Erik made a noise she would jump. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Joshua get Meg out of here, now!" I ordered turning my attention back to Erik. She didn't want to leave surprisingly.

She fought with Joshua for a while screaming "No! No I will not leave my brother!" Meg started to cry. Joshua had no choice her defiance was too strong. He drug her out of the room to try and calm her down. None of us blamed her for fighting with him about leaving, after all Erik was the closest thing she had to a brother. The look in Erik's eyes was enough to tear any heart in two.

"Jessica, I need your help." She bent down next to me and I gave her orders. Erik was getting worse and worse we all knew that if we didn't do this quick he would possibly die. Jessica wet a rag and placed it on the wound. Erik tried to jolt forward and pull away but Gerard restrained him. Erik hated being restrained which only made matters worse. I jumped up on the couch and sat next to him then placed my hands on his face to try and steady his head. I made him look at me.

"Hush Erik, hush. Look at me. Calm down and listen to me. Focus on the sound of my voice." I said to him. As soon as I did he calmed down. Gerard and Jessica were amazed they had both forgotten how easily it was for Erik to listen to me. Jessica continued to clean the wound. Erik's eyes tightly closed and his body stiffened but he never pulled away. Sweat and tears streamed down out from under his mask. I reached to remove it but he grabbed my wrist and shook his head. I couldn't think of anything I could do to help him while Giry cleansed the wound. Erik's eyes grew heavier and his body colder. I would sooner have him give into madness than watch him give into death right before my eyes. I reached for his hand and held it tight. "No. No Erik don't stop fighting, please keep fighting. Don't you dare give up!" Tears began to fill my eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to me. I shook my head "You can't leave me. Please, please. You can't, you just can't Erik." Tears streamed down my face and his next words forced me to fall forward onto his chest.

"Better me than my unborn child." The memories of our past together swirled around us. The long nights in his house sharing secretes, the engagement, the pregnancy, all of our plans would now be lost.

I shook my head "No I'm tired of you talking like that. I thought we settled this years ago. It was an accident."

"How much longer are you going to keep telling yourself that? We both know it was no accident." He said weakly. I shook my head. I honestly thought we had moved on from that incident. It had been almost three years now and I wanted to forget it ever happened. We all knew it was a mistake. Everyone but Erik and I thought the mistake was rushing into marriage we thought different though. He and I agreed our mistake was getting pregnant, and after the baby was gone that seemed to be the only thing we agreed on. I was sick and tired of fighting him. I knew it was no accident I had only lied to myself. I didn't remember much from that incident but what I did proved it was not an accident. But he still had nothing to do with it.

"Please Erik, just stop this isn't the time." I tried my best to pull myself together. I had to be strong for the both of us. Erik was growing weaker and weaker by the second. I knew if I didn't get my emotions under control soon I wouldn't be any help to anyone and my poor Erik would die right before my eyes. Jessica finished cleaning his shoulder and I had to get the bullet out not to risk any infections. Gerard handed me a glowing fiery hot knife. Jessica got up and left the room, she had seen enough of Erik's suffering and couldn't take any more. As soon as the door closed I looked to Gerard who nodded to me.

Then I looked to Erik who just said very weakly "Just, get it over with."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

Erik's cries of pain could possibly be heard throughout all of Paris. When it was over and done it seemed the whole world had gone silent. I couldn't even hear myself breath. Was I even still breathing? So many questions swarmed my head. Is Erik going to be alright? Did I do everything right? Was it too late? I had given him some medicine Jessica found to help him sleep through the pain of his recovery. Joshua escorted Meg to her room hours ago, but I remained unmoved at Erik's side. Cleaning the blood from my hands, his chest and shoulder. I sang softly to him parts of his 'Don Juan' that I remembered. Jessica had gone to bed not that long ago and Gerard had been asleep in one of the chairs by the small fireplace in the office since around one in the morning. It was somewhere around four in the morning now and I was fighting sleep. I laid my head on the edge of the couch still singing softly to him and closed my eyes.

Then I felt a hand swipe my face clear of stray hair. I stopped singing and opened my eyes to Erik. I smiled at him "You should get some sleep." He said to me. I softly laughed not wanting to wake Gerard.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a sleepy whisper.

"Well let's see here the last memory I have was getting shot at by the Inspector. Then brought here to Jessica's office where I unintentionally frightened off my little sister. Then this beautiful angel sliced open my shoulder. So how do you think I feel?" I rolled my eyes at the comment but wasn't to annoyed by it. I was just glad to hear that his sense of humor was still there. In the hours that had past us the warmth had slowly returned to Erik's body and color had been restored to his chest and what we saw of his face. I dared not remove the mask obeying his only request in his time of weakness. Seeing a slight smile come to his face gave me so much hope. But examining his words my smile disappeared.

"You must have been very delusional for what you saw was no angel." My smile gone I did my best to avoid his eyes. He looked at me confused not understanding my words.

"What are you talking about Christine?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I studied the floor trying to gather my thought as he studied every detail of me that screamed for the comfort of his embrace.

"The angel you saw is unworthy of that title. She failed to do the one thing she swore she would do, and that was protect you. Instead of being here by your side like she should have been all along, she denied you and sought out a different man to protect. That angel you saw had more than just a spark of stupidity. She turned away from everything she knew and loved only to be harshly awakened by a gunshot." My words just came out of nowhere. I was truly unsure of what I had just said to him. Erik's eyes softened, he didn't dare argue with me in a time like this, he knew better. He placed his hand under my chin then gently turned my head to meet the crystal eyes I had been avoiding.

He let out a deep sigh then softly and almost fatherly said to me "It's late. Get to sleep. We will discuss this later on when we have our strength." I smiled at him and nodded. He saw right through my eyes of concern. Erik lightly laughed "I'll be fine, I promise." He reassured me.

"Not even you can control the matter of life or death my angel."

"True, but I can try." We shared a short laugh then said our goodnights. Somehow I managed to drag myself all the way back to my room and into the bed, and as if some miracle I went right to sleep.


	11. 11 History Can Repeat

Some things seem like a dream and you believe that the next time you open your eyes everything from the last day will be nothing but a memory. Unfortunately it did happen though. I opened my eyes thinking that I would wake up in my room at the Liveria house not in my room at the Populaire. All of the dancers and stagehands were still petrified of the littlest disturbance due to the events of the night before. I didn't want to leave my room, I honestly didn't even want to leave my bed but I managed to force myself up and into an outfit for the meeting on the next performance. If the managers knew what was good for them it would be Erik's 'Don Juan'. I left my room but before I went to the stage I thought it best that I went to check on Erik first. Gerard and Giry stood outside the door of the office it confused me that Giry wouldn't enter her _own_ office. She just stood there with a worried look on her face.

"Giry, is everything alright?" I asked startling her.

She was half asleep you could see it in her eyes. "Daae, y-yes e-everything is fine." She replied with a stutter

"You know, you're not a very good liar Giry."

She looked to me with a light smile and said "No I suppose I'm not."

"What's going on Jessica?" She looked back to the spot on the floor she had been starring at only a minute ago before I came. Then she glanced at Gerard, then looked to the door I was the last one she set her eyes on, but even when she began to speak she didn't look me in the eyes and that was unusual for her.

"I found the doctor he's been in there for maybe twenty minutes and we haven't heard a sound." With that said I began to worry myself but I never let it surface. I knew which doctor she had found he had taken care of Erik's really nasty injuries since he was maybe thirteen, because that's the age he started getting into trouble and the rumors began. The door opened and Doctor Shaun Albertson exited he turned then smiled when he saw me.

An elderly gentleman with salt and pepper hair, and a kind, unforgettable face with green eyes. "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up little miss." He said.

"Hello Shaun. How is he?"

"He will be fine. It's safe to say that the worst has past, and you did everything right last night Christine. If it weren't for you we would possibly be cleaning up a corpse right now. He's been asking about you. I told him you would be the first to go in." I don't know why but I was surprised that he would want to see me. I knew the briefing for the next opera would begin at any moment.

Giry placed her hand on my shoulder. "Go, I'll cover for you." I nodded my head in thanks to her and entered the office.

Erik still laid on the couch. He slightly turned his head and smiled as the door shut "Thank God you are here I thought I would officially lose my mind I was getting so bored." I smiled and we both laughed. I sat on the stool right next to the couch and asked him how he was feeling. "I thought we went over this last night, or was that this morning, either way we have still been over this." It was a relief to hear that his sense of humor was back to normal maybe a disappointment to some but a relief to me. I told him about the unexpected meeting between Ladue and I, then he told me about his run in with Raoul in the tunnels. It was one of the most surprising things of that night that I had heard of so far. I think it was very safe to say that the only good that came from that night was Erik's confection to me. I held my tongue to make sure I wouldn't say anything I would regret. Erik had a look in his eye as if he was almost expecting me to say something but I kept quiet and urged him silently to go on. He told me what exactly went wrong with his plan. "But if Gerard would have just kept him out there a little longer I wouldn't be in this mess right now." I laughed at him.

"And what is it that you find so funny?" he asked

"Erik, you can't blame him. The way I understand it you had no more business being there, you were just staying there for the feeling of finally being in control after all these months. So what I'm saying is that in the end it was all _your_ fault."

"All my fault?" he protested. His body language screamed he disagreed with me.

"Yes, that's right, all your fault. If you would have just gotten out of there right after you gave them the instructions for your 'Don Juan' _you _wouldn't be in this mess." I said motherly but ended with a smile and a chuckle out of him. I looked up to him and our eyes met. I looked away from his eyes and studied his face and hair that was messed up, strands had fallen in his face yet again. I smiled and brushed them away leaning closer to his face. Then our eyes met again. "There, perfecto." I said softly.

"Only with you my angel." I smiled and giggled as he leaned in and so did I. We studied each other's eyes for a moment I leaned in closer offering my lips to him as he reached up and stroked my hair back and took them. His kiss was soft and his touch was gentle. He broke the kiss only for a moment to pull me over next to him on the couch. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

He let out a sigh as I cuddled in the crook of his arm I smiled at him "I've missed that laugh." He said with a smile. I blushed at the comment and this time I was thankful that the mask wasn't there to hide it. He lightly kissed my forehead. I looked up at him then placed my hand on his mask and he took a deep breath then closed his eyes. I lifted it up and off his face then placed it on the table at the head of the couch. I looked upon my beautiful Erik as he opened his eyes, those crystal blue eyes that I ever so adored; I slid the back of my hand down the side of his face from his forehead to his chin.

"I've missed this face." I said. My thumb landed on his soft lips that looked so inviting. I traced them with my finger and he smiled at me. It was rare anyone, even me, saw this side of Erik. An Erik that was in a state of pure happiness you could see it in his eyes. For once in what seemed like an eternity this one moment we were at peace and as I kissed him again I didn't want it to end. It was as if the whole world had come to a halt just to give us this moment. Almost to say this was the start to a new beginning and I couldn't help but think to myself maybe it was alright if some parts of history repeat.

But as we all know nearly perfect moments like this never last. Time resumed with a creek of the door it caught both of us off guard. We broke our kiss and looked to the door, it was Joshua and Meg spying on us. They both had a childish smirk on their faces so we didn't even need to ask if they were spying on us, we all knew the answer. Joshua was trying his best not to laugh at the sight that Erik and I swore would never be again. Meg just stood there with the 'I told you so' look in her eyes. Erik and I looked to each other and started to laugh which made Joshua start to chuckle. Erik looked up at them and said one phrase that made me burst out laughing.

"Can we help you?" Meg opened her mouth to speak but then Joshua silenced her with a flick of his hand. I raised a brow to Joshua and played off Erik's playful question. "Well?"

"Well I'm so sorry to interrupt," Joshua began with a little too much sarcasm "but I'm looking for these two people. One boy and one girl. I can't seem to find him anywhere; you see that certain little miss is late for rehearsal."

"Well how do you know that those two people aren't right in front of you?" Erik asked.

"And I do believe that certain 'little miss' is older than you." I added.

"Alright true the girl is older than me, and I know you two can't be them because they're both too stubborn to see that they're perfect for each other." He said making everyone in the room laugh like I said everything seemed peaceful for once.

"Alright Joshua you win this time." Joshua smiled and nodded then left with Meg close behind. Of course Meg seemed to think she needed the last word.

"You've got ten minutes Daee. Make it quick." She laughed and shut the door behind her. We laughed a moment more then turned our attention back to each other.

"So, ten minutes." He said.

"Ten minutes," I confirmed "so where were we?"

He smiled and I giggled then he gave me a quick kiss and said "Go, if you don't go now someone's going to come in and tear us apart." I laughed at him then climbed off the couch and left. I looked around at everyone and it was nothing but absolute bliss I felt in the air, it seemed forever since I felt like this actually since anyone one of us felt like that. Meg and I walked on stage just in time to hear the reading of the lead rolls and just as Erik promised I got the lead. They announced the time for rehearsal tomorrow and then Meg and I started chatting with the other dancers as I thought to myself. _Maybe it's alright for some parts of the past to repeat. If we avoid the mistakes we can let everything return to normal and keep this calm. _Unfortunately there was one flaw in my plan and it walked into the theater. As I looked out on the rows upon rows of chairs and walking down the center was Raoul and I knew it wasn't good. He was looking for me, he didn't bring Sophia with him so I knew he had a bone to pick with me and I was about to find out just exactly what all he found out last night in the tunnels.


	12. 12 More Secrets, More Confections

Praying to remain unnoticed I walked through the back hallways to get to the safety of my dressing room. I knew Raoul wouldn't seek me out himself, possibly in fear that I was with Erik, so I stayed on the lookout for Ladue. And sure enough just as I reached my dressing room he called to me. "Miss Daae, there you are I've been looking all over for you." I took my hand of the door and turned to him.

"What you want Ladue?" I said annoyed "I'm a very busy person." He explained to me that Raoul was here and wished to speak with me immediately. I don't know why exactly I didn't protest but I willingly followed him to the manager's office that I expected to be empty with only Raoul waiting on me. But to my surprise Andre and Firmin stood there next to Raoul. As I walked in the room I started to worry and when I turned around to Ladue he locked the door. I quickly turned back to Raoul "What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

Raoul motioned to a seat with the glass in his hand "Have a seat darling." I looked at him curiously. I studied the glass I knew he wasn't drunk because the glass was full; he set it down with two others. Those of the managers no doubt, who had more than one glass you could tell. I took a seat in front of the desk and looked to Raoul trying to hide my restlessness. He had not slept much either you could see it not only in his eyes but in the way he stood. Perhaps he had the managers and Ladue fooled but never me. He rubbed his eyes think of what question to ask me first, but I was hoping the first thing he would do was dismiss the managers and Ladue, but sadly that didn't happen. "Where were you last night Miss Daae?" Firmin asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I told Ladue last night, I was in my room. That's where I was after the main dance and that's where I stayed the rest of the night." The way Raoul stood and the way he looked at me screamed that he thought I was lying. My years of acting never could have prepared me for this.

"Alright, well off track a little but I want to know why you choose to stay here last night when half of the opera house went home." Raoul said irritated.

"Is it a crime that I wished to stay here instead of-"

"Yes well did you wish this before or after you met with the Phantom in the tunnels?" Raoul quickly stated cutting me off. The way he asked me it was as if he already knew the answer. I knew he was in the tunnels when Erik met with Meg and Joshua but I never imagined he was there when I chased after Erik prior to the main dance. I grew a shocked look on my face and my shock turned to anger.

"How dare you. How dare you accuse me of such!" I glanced at the managers and then to Ladue the way they reacted to me was as if they knew that the accusation was true, I knew Raoul had done the one thing I asked him not to do. He told them everything he knew. A tear came to my eye but I held it back. I couldn't hide anymore wither I liked it or not. I looked down to my feet I didn't want to look at anyone when I asked this. "How much did you tell them?"

"Everything from the fair to the pregnancy." Andrea said.

My head snapped up to him and I looked to Raoul "How, how did, you know, about that?" He knelt down, put both hands on the arms of the chair assuring I wouldn't move, and leaned into me.

"Dancers know everything." A look of horror never left my face. I looked to my lap to avoid Raoul's face and allowed one tear to surface. I shook my head as Raoul returned to his position.

"How could you." I whispered then snapped my head up and screamed "How could you betray me like this! I trusted you Meg trusted you!"

"I did this for you!" He yelled back. "I demand an explanation Christine." The corner of my eyes went to the managers and then Ladue.

"I refuse to say anything until this room is cleared." I said harshly. Raoul obeyed my wishes and dismissed the room. As the door shut he went over and locked it. I dared not to meet his eyes in fear of the venom I knew was pouring out at this point.

"Well? I'm waiting." I didn't know what exactly to say. My silence pestered him as his questions did me. "Alright, well answer me this were you with him last night?"

I quickly jumped to my feet and looked at him. "If you must know yes I was," He rolled his eyes at me and turned his body to the door to leave "but not in the way you think." I said quickly. He turned his head and asked me what I meant. I explained to him that Ladue didn't misfire that he was injured and very much alive. "I was helping save his life. The fact that he stole a kiss or two is nothing compared to what you accuse me of. I have not called off this engagement so therefore I would never sleep with someone wither I love him or not."

Raoul looked to me "So you do love him?" I nodded and it angered him. I wasn't exactly sure of what scared me more Raoul's anger or the fact that they could find Erik at any moment. "Christine, he is a dangerous monster and nothing more." I looked to him wanting to curse him for even letting the thought of my Erik come across his mind as monster. I shook my head so he would know I disagreed. "Christine! You owe him nothing! You have let him control you for too long, please I beg you come to your senses and come home with me. Leave him and this place behind."

I had sunk back into the chair and I couldn't stop the tears. He walked over to me and knelt down to look at me when he begged. "I can give you so much more than he can. Please Christine come home with me and we can act like none of this ever happened." I looked back to him and shook my head tears streaming down the sides of my face. Almost as if on cue Joshua walked into the room.

"The thing is Raoul it did happen, and there is no home with you." I said raising then walked past him to Joshua. He reached out and grabbed my arm holding it tight hurting me. He was stubborn, hard headed, determined and I hated it. Joshua could see that his actions caused me pain he quickly ran to my side and clawed Raoul off me then pinned him up against the wall.

"If you ever touch her again so help me Chaney I will not hesitate to kill you!" Molly rushed in the room along with Sophia and Gerard closely behind. Sophia stopped in the door way not sure what to think of the situation but Molly came to me as I stood in awe at what had just happened; meanwhile Gerard went to Joshua and tried to tear the two part. Joshua eventually gave in and left the room. Molly escorted me to my room and locked the door it seem to have become quite a habit around here.

She didn't say one word to me but when she turned to me just like an older sister Molly looked to me with nothing but sympathy and love. I broke under that look every time "Molly," I said through my tears "Molly I'm scared. I, I don't know what to do." She came to me and sat next to me on the bed. She didn't say anything, she opened her arms to me and I fell into her sisterly embrace. With so much happening I was like a frightened little girl running from a clown. But the clown I was running from was my past and my lies. The past and lies I prayed would never catch up with me, lies that I told for Erik's safety and to cover our past together. A past that we both swore off but now everything was different. I was such a fool thinking that we could just let everything return to how it was without anyone noticing. It was time to face the facts we have to stop running from our past.

* * *

It had now been nearly three weeks since the masquerade; I had called off the engagement with Raoul and almost all contact with him. I saw him on occasion when he came to the opera to try and talk me back into an engagement but he never succeeded. Erik was now well enough to go back to his house on the lake, that's where he has been for almost a week now and none of us have heard from him. I wasn't worried but I didn't like not hearing from him in so long. The managers knew better than to even look at me the wrong way now Erik made sure of that. Since Raoul's visits became more frequent and Erik had once again disappeared it seemed most night I found myself in the chapel asking for fatherly guidance that never came.

"Everything that was once so simple has now raged into a war and I don't know how much more of this I can take father." I spoke to a ghost that never answered. "I don't know what to do father, oh how I wish you were here to tell me what I should do. When Raoul came it was as if I was a child again. When I was with him all of the memories of you seemed so close, but then again that's all they are, memories. Then with Erik I have a past but I don't think of it. Instead I think of the future that we could have together. When I'm with Erik I feel as if we can start a new like we planned what seems like so long ago." I began to get angry but at what or at who? I was upset with Raoul but I didn't blame him. I was irritated with Erik but nowhere near upset with him. I wasn't mad at myself either because I didn't regret anything that I have said or done. But because of what I said Raoul was upset with me and because I had done alone Erik didn't speak to me. I felt my fists pound into the floor. "Why can't the past just die!" I screamed to the ghost that I somehow expected an answer from.

I felt alone in this battle. It seemed as if Raoul was the enemy, and Erik was an allay that I had to choose wither or not to stand by and help fight. The ghost I cried out to never responded, my Angel of Music never came, and as for my hope it was as if it didn't exist.

* * *

The snow cracked underneath his shoes as he walked through the cemetery. A long week of thinking of her, missing her eyes, her lips, her voice, her everything. Erik hated being separated from her for even a minute so we can only imagine the pain he felt at the moment, but he did what he had to do. He needed time to think, to clear his head everything had been happening so fast lately and the only way he thought he could handle it was to separate himself from the love of his life. The snow still cracking with every step he had almost reached his destination. Erik had made up his mind and for once he really didn't care of the dangers that this would put him through. Erik was ready to face whatever the world through at him. He had already endured pain that he possibly would not even wish upon his worst enemy, which in this case was the Viscount Raoul De Chaney. _That boy has caused my Angle too much pain_. He thought to himself. He stopped at the stair case to a crept that read 'Daae' on the top.

He bowed his head and stared at his feet thinking of what to say. He flipped back his hood and then lifted his head to speak. "Your daughter still speaks highly of you." He spoke to Christine's ghost, Erik smiled at the thought of her. He could see her perfectly in his mind. Her bright shining eyes, her petite figure, her dark long blonde hair and how it flowed down her back and caressed her body. "She has told me everything of you. Sad to say the first time around when I was with her it wasn't very traditional and I realize now that you would have not approved of that." In his right hand he toyed with a gold band that graced Christine's finger long ago. "I come for one reason and it is not just to speak to the ghost of my Angles father, I come to ask for her hand. I made a mistake the first time and for too long that mistake has held me back from even looking at Christine in the way I used to, the way she longs for. I know I cannot offer her as much as that reached Viscount can but I offer her the two things I know she can't live without. I offer all my love and my music." Erik stood there silent thinking of what he thought Gustave Daae would say.

Erik had run out of words to say for once and the crackle of the snow came up behind him breaking his silence. He turned and stood face to face with a Chaney, but not the Chaney he wanted to kill. The eldest Chaney who out ranked Raoul in everything but stubbornness, the Count Philippe De Chaney.

"Are you all way this dramatic when you ask for a ladies hand?" Philippe teased. Erik smiled at him and shoved the ring in his coat pocket. Philippe took a place by Erik's side and looked to the crept. "Gustave was a great man. Before I met you I thought no one could out due his musical genius, and I think Christine would say the same. I can tell you this though," Erik turned to him wanting to know what he had to say. "I knew Gustave Daae very well and if he were here he would approve of this proposal." Erik smiled at Philippe and thanked him.

"So tell me," Philippe began as they turned to leave the cemetery "how did you come meet my brother?"

Erik shook his head and laughed putting his arm around Philippe he said "My dear friend, we have a lot of catching up to do."


	13. 13 Amazingly Unexpected

Philippe sat in awe at the new tails Erik told. He tried not to laugh at Erik's description of his brother, the amount of hatred in his eyes just at the mention of his name entertained Philippe. "So, you are really planning on proposing to her?" Erik shrugged and got up from the couch in his den. He walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames and smiled at how he imagined Christine would react.

"I love her Philippe. I've loved her ever since I laid my eyes on her at the fairgrounds so long ago, and I know I will never stop loving her no matter how hard I try. I attempted it once and I failed horribly, I will not put myself through that torture again. I have stood by for too long watching her be tormented by my faults and I will not stand by and watch it destroy her. She need me Philippe and I need her and I don't care what you or anyone else says I'm doing this." Philippe snickered with a wide smile on his face and stood up as he met Erik's eyes.

He placed his hand on Erik's shoulder "Erik, you are like my brother and as long as you don't ask me to kill my real brother I stand behind you one hundred percent." Erik smiled at him. "So, how exactly are you planning on doing this?" Philippe asked.

Erik stared at the music box on the mantel and pushed a small hidden button on the side then it began to play a simple tune. As the tune went on the monkey started to play the symbols and Erik grew a devious smile that Philippe knew all too well. "I and the Phantom have a few tricks up our sleeves, tricks I don't even believe Christine is ready for."

"What do you need me to do?" Philippe offered. Erik turned to him, his smile had disappeared and the look in his eyes was that of the Phantom not of Erik. Through the stories Erik told Philippe he wasn't surprised by this, but the look of the Phantom would frighten anyone, even Philippe though it would never surface on him. These events and the forced separation from Christine had drove Erik into his old ways. He knew Erik was right when he said he needed Christine, possibly more than even Erik knew. Philippe stood as tall and as strong as he could in the presence of Erik and a renewing Phantom who just said

"Keep the boy out of my way."

* * *

I wandered through the back hallways like a lost child. I wasn't sure where to go or even where I was going. It was late but I didn't want to sleep I hadn't slept well in weeks. It seemed every time I closed my eyes something always happened to jerk me awake and my Angel wasn't there to comfort me. As I entered the hallway to my dressing room I heard a voice all too familiar and he was just around the corner looking for me again. Raoul had gotten in the habit of coming at night so there were no real distractions. As I stood there not knowing exactly what to do someone came from behind and gently took my arm opened the door to my dressing room and pulled me in just as Raoul rounded the corner. I turned my head to see Philippe De Chaney. I smiled and laughed at the scare he had just given me. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around like he did with his own little sister.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Philippe." I said as he returned me to the ground.

He laughed and said "Oh, you'd be surprised." I looked at him strangely and he looked to the back of the room where the mirror is.

I turned not to find our reflections but Erik standing in its place. My eyes grew as big as his smile "Erik!" I ran up to him and jumped into his arms he caught me then greeted me with a long kiss. When we broke the kiss he returned me to my feet but I never left his arms.

"Hi," He said with a snicker but then with a smile still on his face he went serious "come; we have much to talk about."

He took my hand and began to lead me into the tunnels. I looked back to Philippe and jerked away "Wait." I said.

"No. Go on Christine I think I can handle my brother and the managers." Philippe said with a smile. I nodded and Erik led me down. It wasn't long before we found ourselves half way to the shore of the lake.

"You're awfully quite." I said. He didn't really respond he just looked at me and chuckled. I was fine with that reaction but the quick glance I got at the look in his eyes didn't put me at ease. There was something that just didn't set right about this. We stopped at the shore and he went to untie the boat, I stood there and studied him. He walked different, his head and fingers moved to no music I prayed that the first thought in my head was false. He reached out his hand for mine when we got across the lake. He had now removed his gloves, and when I took his hand it was as cold as ice, that was unusual for him. Erik led me into the den and as I took a seat on the couch I watched his every move. I needed to figure this out the way he hadn't spoken to me yet made me uncomfortable, but what really frightened me was the look in his eyes. When he reentered the room there was no avoiding the fact that it was true. He tried to gather his thoughts as he stood in front of the fireplace. I got up from the couch and just stood there for a moment. "It's back isn't it?" He turned his head toward me and I slowly approached him "The music, it's back, you can hear it again can't you?"

He didn't respond, he was being distant he did hear the music he just didn't want to admit it. "Erik please, talk to me, I can help you." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me. He was on the point of madness. One wrong word from me or one false move from anyone would send him tumbling over the edge of insanity. I had helped him once before when we were younger, but it would only work if he let me in and allowed me to help. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and he placed his on both sides of my waist. "Erik, please." I whispered to him, he closed his eyes and sighed.

My right hand trailed up his neck and to his mask, but as soon as one warm finger tip met the coldness of his skin he pushed me away from him and I lost my balance. I landed at the foot of the couch and he turned from me in fear that he had injured me. Wither Erik or Phantom neither could stand the sight of me in pain. The top of my arm caught something and crimson flowed down my arm. Erik kept his back to me; he stood there processing the event in his head over and over again. I called to him breathlessly holding back tears I dared not let surface "Erik, please." He snapped his head in my direction and awoke from his daze. Erik hesitated to my side as he saw the blood start to seep through my sleeve.

"Christine, I, I'm so, I'm so sorry." He cried.

He knelt down I shook my head "I'm fine Erik."

"I thought having you back by my side it would leave, but it, it won't. It's louder than ever before, it's almost impossible to ignore and, and-" Erik ripped off his mask with a cry of anger letting the tears flow freely. He let his fists fly into the floor and the mask slide to my side. His face fell to the ground by my feet, I hesitantly placed my hand on his head and shushed him. He slowly pulled his head up and stared at me, his eyes moved from my face to my arm he sighed then collected me in his arms. He laid me in his bed and went across the room then came back with a cloth, he wrapped it around my wound. When he finished Erik stroked hair out of my face he stayed silent wanting to give into the music but I would never let him. He placed his forehead on mine and I began to hum. He then laid back and I kissed his cheek and started to sing an old lullaby my father taught me when I was young.

"Hush my little child close your eyes and hear these words of mine," I laid next to him as he listened to his lullaby. "The road you travel is long and wide it's hard and cold from time to time, it seems at moments there's no one here, but take my hand I'll get you through." I cuddled into his arms he closed his eyes as I sung his music away, I didn't want a Phantom I only wanted my Erik and I was determined to get him back. I continued to sing him to sleep "It's dark and difficult you feel like giving in, but don't you worry don't you fret tomorrows not too far away and that's when the sun will rise." He relaxed his grip on me starting to give in to sleep. When I sang, even something as small as this lullaby, I sang for him, my Erik, my Angel, my love. "You will never be alone again I'll stay right here till morning come, I'll sing this song to you again and let the horrors fade away." I closed my eyes and we both curled up in each other embrace then subsided to the sleep clawing at both our eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself still in Erik's arms. He was still asleep and looked so peaceful dreaming of the perfect life, a life without judgment, fear, and hiding. A life with a family, the perfect wife and child. A life with no mask that was my dream for him, but in my dream I was that perfect wife. In my dream the little one we lost lived and Erik sung her to sleep every night. I dreamed of a little girl, sometimes a little boy, the one thing that was constant was Erik. In my dream he was the perfect father and in reality he would be. I wanted Erik's happiness I know I want to spend my life with him, with Erik not a Phantom and if anybody could keep the Phantom away it was me.

I knew every side to Erik, and that was a lot to know, I loved every side to him but the Phantom, the Phantom is not a part of Erik. The Phantom is one who is to be feared rather than loved, the Phantom is more monster than man, but above all the Phantom is a madman. Erik and the Phantom had battled since his mother died. The Phantom is a killer Erik is not, the Phantom is cold and cruel to all, Erik is warm and gentle to most. The one thing Erik and Phantom had the same was me. They were both in love with me but the difference is if I stepped over the line one would not hesitate to teach me my place the other would. I was their weakness, I was their soft spot, and I was the one that could control this battle between man and madman. I could easily place the Phantom to sleep and completely awaken Erik if I so pleased and if I wanted I could completely awaken a Phantom and lose my beloved Erik forever. But that is not what I wanted, what I wanted was the same as Erik. A life of no judgment, no fear, and no hiding.

I looked at his mask less face. To me he was beautiful I didn't understand why the world had to judge him so cruelly. Why was I able to walk among men and live life by breathing in the warm air, when my Erik was forced to walk through darkness as a shadow and live his life by breathing in the cold air of this underworld like some sort of living corps? But the difference between the worlds we lived in never mattered to him when I was near. Wither we were sneaking around on the streets with man or exploring new things in the darkness of this underworld we were in a different world when we were together. I knew I couldn't give him much and I wouldn't be surprised if when he awoke he took me right back to my room and then after his 'Don Juan' was preformed leave Paris, this opera, his past, and me behind.

Erik is my world and I couldn't imagine a life without him. I hummed his 'Don Juan' as I settled in the crook of his neck. Erik took a deep breath and then exhaled, he was awake he just didn't want to open his eyes. I giggled and forced my head up enough so my face would meet his. I stopped humming and he opened his eyes "I'm dreaming." He said playfully I smiled and lowered my face till our lips met. Erik wrapped his arms back around my waist and rolled me over on top of him I laughed breaking the kiss only for a brief moment.

He smiled through the kiss the second one was short but I didn't care. "Still think you're dreaming?" I asked.

"I don't know yet still debating." I drew in for another kiss then just before our lips met he rolled me over on my back. We laughed for awhile at how my hair flopped in my face and how hesitant he was not to crush my tiny figure. He elegantly swiped the hair from out of my face and when our eyes met I knew my Erik was back, the way he looked at me was a captivating, irresistible look that only Erik could give and I melted under it every time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and there we laid almost like a picture from the past. We laid there head over heels in love smiling, laughing, and kissing. When we stopped he rested his forehead on mine and we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Erik." I whispered. He smiled a smile of pure pleasure my words were music to his ears. He moved and pressed his lips against my ear and whispered

"I love you more than music itself Christine. You are my world, my life, my inspiration, and my love _vous_ _êtes_ _mon_ _ange_." Erik sat up and moved off the bed. He pulled me up and I sat on the edge of his bed. He stood up looking down on me as I stared into his beautiful face he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. "And now," He dropped to one knee, my stomach turned into knots. "With that said," I couldn't move, I couldn't speak and I didn't want to either. _Is he really going to do this? _"Christine," _Mon Dieu, he's really going to ask me! _"Will you marry me, and this time I promise we will do this right, so, what do you say?"

Tears of unexpected joy welled up in my eyes and flowed down my face. I managed to answer through my tears and a smile as big as the sun "Yes, y-y-yes a million times yes!" Erik grew a smile ear to ear and we both went to our feet_. _He slipped the ring on my finger, then he wrapped his arms back around me and I climbed into his arm. He held me against his chest and kissed me long, sweet, and intense. Erik was the only person in the world who could make me feel this way, the knots in my stomach had relaxed, my knees went weak, and my body went almost limp in his arms, if it wasn't for him holding me I would have fallen back onto the bed.

Later on we found ourselves going up through the tunnels. We walked into one of the back hallways where no one would find us. By this time everyone would be waiting for my arrival but I really didn't want to leave Erik. He laughed at how I suitably hinted that I wanted to stay with him. "Go before someone comes looking for you."

"Alright, fine you win." I said somewhat annoyed. A short farewell and a long goodbye kiss. I walked down the hall toward backstage and enticingly twirled around to look back at my amazing masked lover ever so often. As I left that hallway and the arms of my wonderful Erik I entered back into a world I longed to escape. The world of pain, judgment, torture, hiding, and fear that I unfortunately lived in.


	14. 14 Enemies And Allies

"I can't believe it!"

"He actually proposed!"

"Well the way I see it, it's about time."

I rolled my eyes at Gerard's comment and then addressed Meg and Jessica. "Well you better believe it because he did!" Joshua stood with Philippe at the fireplace in the office. I knew Philippe knew and I knew Joshua didn't in a way his non-surprised reaction surprised me. I guess Erik and I were very predictable when it came to Joshua. Sophia sat on the couch next to me petting the ring with her finger.

"Not as good as the one Raoul gave you but it's nice." I looked at her and laughed. Sophia didn't agree with me calling off the engagement with Raoul but like any good little sister she respected my decision. She and Philippe were the only Chaney's I wanted in the room and really they were the only Chaney's I wanted in my life at the moment.

"Alright party's over," Erik said entering through the tunnels scaring some but not all. "I would like to take my fiancé home if you don't mind, we have a lot to discuss." Translation 'I really don't want to hear all this surprise right now, and would rather be alone with Christine.' I smiled at him then flowed into his arms as his welcoming embrace curled around me. He took my hand then looked to Philippe and motioned into the tunnels. Philippe willingly followed us down the tunnels, across the lake, and then into the house. We met in Erik's drawing room I looked at Erik strangely as Philippe followed in, considering I thought it would just be the two of us this evening.

"Alright then I give. What's going on and no offence Philippe, but why is he here?"

Erik smiled at me and looked to Philippe the looks they gave each other I could never decipher, and I often wondered if I even wanted to. "So, what's the plan exactly, oh dear Erik?" I turned to Philippe with a questioned looked then back to Erik with the same one.

"Plan? What Plan?" I asked.

Erik looked at me "You're not going to like it." He answered

"Then leave me out of it." I replied then started to leave the room until Philippe blocked my way.

I turned to Erik annoyed "Unfortunately darling I can't. I need you in this, without you this plan will fall to pieces."

"Oh and like it worked out so well last time." He rolled his eyes and Philippe busted out laughing.

We both looked to Philippe and he stopped "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm, I'm good now."I turned back to Erik and asked him what the plan was.

And his answer I think it even shocked Philippe. "I need you to win Raoul back over."

Shock swept my face then that turned to disgust "What, No! No! Erik you are crazy if you think I would even start to agree to this!" Erik looked at me with a look he thought I would bend to. "Erik, no. No."

He looked to Philippe and said "Leave us for a moment." Philippe nodded and then shut the doors as he existed. He walked over to me and took my hand then his other hand was placed on my waist. "Christine," He whispered to me as we slowly swayed a small dance to the music in our heads. Erik heard music but not that of a Phantom; he never let that music surface. But this music he wasn't afraid to play out and I was the only one that could truly understand it when he played it out. Through every footstep through every little gesture and through every sigh I not only heard his music but I felt it. "Please, just trust us." He said softly in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed "I do trust you Erik and Philippe too. But I just got you back and I don't want to lose you, I mean I can't stand being apart from you for even a second." I pulled my head up and looked him in the eyes. "Erik, these past few months I've been scared and it seems as if I'm always running from something. I can't take much more this."

"And you won't." He said with a wave of the hand shushing me. "After this there will be no more running, we _will _leave and _no one _will find us." He wrapped his arms around me to try and bring back the hope that I thought was long gone now. But the comfort I felt didn't last long with the next words he spoke fear returned to my body. The fear controlled not only my expression but my actions as well. "I and the Phantom will not allow anything to happen to you, no matter who stands in our way."

I snapped my head up and pushed myself away from him. He just looked at me "No Erik." I said he stood there and looked at me thinking no matter what I said I wouldn't change his mind. "I will do my part in this plan but there will be no Phantom." I said firmly.

He shook his head and looked away "Christine, you don't understand. Just like I need you in this I will need the Phantom in this too-"

"Well then when you leave here, you leave without me." I said interrupting him then he snapped his head around to me. He didn't understand "Last night was the last time I put that madman to sleep. I will not have him in our lives anymore Erik. The Phantom is not and never will be the man I love, nor part of him. I love you Erik and I can't lose you to a Phantom."

He walked over to me slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my hand on the back of his head. Erik let out a sigh as he let his head rest on my forehead and we began to sway again "I don't know who I am anymore Christine." He whispered Erik then enclosed his arms back around my waist. "I feel pieces of the Phantom return to me, Christine, he, he is getting stronger. And then your Erik is getting weaker with every minute the Phantom grows stronger. I hear a battle of music one that I wish to give into and one that soothes me back to you. The rises and the falls of one does not agree with the timing and notes of the other." He opened his eyes and met mine.

"Then choose one and play it out." I said "You know where I stand on the matter of this battle, and I know that there will possibly be a day when the Phantom comes back and I will not be able to control him. I know he loves me, but I also know that the only one who can love me more than him is you, my Erik, my beautiful angelic Erik." He smiled at my description of him. I sought out his lips as we held each other. I couldn't believe I was really about to agree to this. Although I didn't want to admit it, it was true we were desperate to get out of Paris. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other "So," I began. "What I am I to do."

He smiled and released his grip around my waist and called to Philippe. As he reentered the room Erik had a plan he was all too proud of "Well, here's the plan."

* * *

Mama Liveria walked down the hall with a letter in hand. Two knocks on the door and then she called to the boy on the other side. "Raoul, there is a letter for you." She said opening the door.

He turned to her from his desk "A letter? From whom?"

Mama shook her head "It doesn't say, but it is addressed to you." He took the letter and thanked her then she existed the room leaving him to his work. Raoul set the letter aside returning to the papers; he couldn't help but glance at the letter every so often it looked as if it had gone through a great deal just to get to him. You could hardly make out his name on the front. It was filthy with mud and dried dirt as if it had just been tossed in the streets. Eventually Raoul gave into the curiosity of this mysterious letter.

"My Dearest Raoul,

I do hope this letter find you well. I need to speak with you there is far too much to say to be put in one letter or really any letter on the matter that must be addressed. You cannot come to the Populaire it is too dangerous. I have managed to write this letter in secret, but could not give it to a messenger; I knew that would make Erik suspicions. If you truly love me meet me at midnight by my Fathers crypt in the cemetery. Until then.

Yours truly,

Christine"

Raoul almost jumped from his seat as he read every fear scarred word. _Oh, my beloved Christine what has that monster done to you?! _ Raoul thought to himself. He looked at the clock to his bedside then he thought to himself, _11:40 alright it will take me at least fifteen minutes to get there and then another five to reach the crypt ... Well I better get going! _And with that he had his jacket on then was out the door mounting his horse on his way to the cemetery in no time.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the cold snow trying to maintain the character of the emotionally distraught innocent young girl that I knew I wasn't. But Raoul, let's face it he had been waiting for this ever since the masquerade. "Christine?!"

I spun around and managed to shed a tear or two "Raoul!" I called out running into his arms. He held me tight against him as I played my part perfectly sobbing in his embrace. Raoul placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me off his chest then wiped the tears from my face shushing me to try and gain control that would never come.

"It's alright now, I'm here Christine, I'm here. Now then, what's this all about, are you all right?" My whole body shook from the cold and my forced tears then he drew me back into his embrace.

I caught my breath through my faked sobs "I'm, I'm fine Raoul, I just had to get away, I didn't know what else to do."

"What do you mean Christine? What happened?" He asked calmly but you could still hear the urgency in his voice and it was somewhat amusing to me.

"Raoul I'm so sorry, but he made me do it. I didn't want to call it off but, he made me do it, I'm so sorry." Raoul shushed me again then held my head to him and stroked my hair. "I was able to get away without his knowledge, and I had to see you." I pulled myself away from him dreading every lie that crossed my lips. Although I was head over heels for Erik, this Christine feared him and would do anything to get away from him and I dreaded my part in this plan with every fiber of my being. Raoul noted the ring that still adorned my finger.

He gently snatched my hand and studied the ring. "This is his?" He asked with rage in his eyes. I had forgotten completely it was there and cursed myself for not taking it off. But how could I even let the thought of temporarily disposing the symbol of our love cross my mind?

"Yes, but it means nothing I swear to you." I saw disbelief in his eyes. There was only one thing I saw fit to do and I dreaded my choice. I cupped his face in my hands and drew him to my lips. He didn't fight me and wrapped his arms round my waist I tried to imagine it was Erik's lips that met mine, but it was almost impossible. Raoul's arms were much thinner than my Erik's, and his lips were smoother than Erik's, but I pushed on putting as much passion I could spare in the kiss. I broke it and smiled at him, as if it gave me some form of renewed hope or relief.

"I love you." The words tasted like poison in my mouth. It made him smile and I knew I had him. As much as it pains me to admit it Erik was right, it was easier than I had thought it would be. "Erik he made me call off the engagement, he said if I didn't he would kill you. I was so scared Raoul. I begged him to let me see you again but he doesn't trust me anymore. I threw the letter into the streets and you have no idea how happy I am that you received it." Raoul drew me back into his arms as tears of fake fear welled up in my eyes. I was a better actress than I thought if I could fool Raoul.

A dark voice broke the somewhat comforting silence between Raoul and I. "Get your hands off my bride!" I shot my head to meet Erik as if I didn't expect it. Everything was going exactly according to plan as Erik stepped out from behind a statue near the crypt. "Christine, come!" Erik demanded harshly.

I obeyed and pushed myself away from Raoul but as I went to Erik he grabbed my wrist and said "She's not going anywhere with you!" Erik's stomach turned at the sight of Raoul even touching me. He looked to Raoul with a well practiced threatening gaze and then to me with a warning look that I unfortunately knew all too well.

"You disobeyed me Christine, now come! We are going home before I lose my temper."

"I told you she's not going anywhere with you monster!" Raoul braked fighting for me, just as planned.

Erik grew a deathly glare in Raoul's direction "If you don't release her in the next ten seconds, I will not hesitate to take you down boy." Erik's threats seemed useless; Raoul's grip tightened and I tried my best not to show either of them that he caused me pain. I knew that if I let any sign of pain inflicted by Raoul show our plan would fall in pieces; Erik would more than likely kill him where he stood if pain was seen in my eyes.

Erik began his count down, hand ready to lunge for his sword. "Ten," Their eyes locked. "Nine," Raoul pulled me closer to him. "Eight," Erik cringed at the sight of me being so close to Raoul. "Seven," Raoul turned me behind him without eyes leaving Erik's. "Six," Erik's fingers twitched not wanting to wait until 'one' to strike. "Five," Raoul's hand was ready to draw his sword. "Four," Erik slowly placed his hand on the tip of his sword. "Three," A firm grip and a slow step forward that was mirrored by Raoul. "Two," Erik and I exchanged a quick glance, quick enough for it to go unnoticed by Raoul. A hesitation and then a smile grew to say the number that could possibly break Raoul depending on how Erik decided to end this part of his plan that I was left uninformed about. "One!"

Swords were drawn and the harsh metals met. I stood in awe not knowing what to do. This was the one part of the plan that I was left out of. It could only go so far until I knew I had to break this up and I was trembling in fear awaiting for that moment to come. Minutes seemed almost like heartbreaking hours as they danced around the cemetery swords meeting, swinging, and thrusting as I stood there helpless. Not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. A quick twirl from Raoul and the gunshot wound was reopened. A cry of pain but he muzzled through acting as if it were nothing. Raoul grew impatient and back Erik up making the metals hit sharply and making spark fly. Erik tripped backwards and Raoul kicked the sword out of his reach and I came to life. I ran up to Raoul and grabbed his arm as he rose up to stab him. "No Raoul!" He turned to me as I pulled him away. "No, no, not like this." Erik tried to catch his breath scowling at Raoul.

I moved from him to Erik and helped him up. "Christine, what are you doing?" He asked me shocked that I offered any help to him.

Erik swung his arm around me and leaned on me for support. I shook my head at Raoul and Erik said breathlessly "We're leaving, now!" I nodded and we turned.

Half way out I whispered to him "That didn't go according to plan."

He laughed a little and said "No, it didn't, but, everything is going right. Not just right, but right."

* * *

"Ow!" Erik hollered.

"Oh, don't be such an infant." I said back annoyed as I stitched the reopened wound.

"So much for that gentle touch I've come to love in you." He said trying to get me out of my state of anger I curtly had toward him.

"You can try as many times as you want and as hard as you can, but I'm still mad at you." He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it going to take to get you to stop?" He asked annoyed.

"How about, stop picking fights and trying to kill my brother." Philippe said. We were all upset with him, that fight was not suppose to go as far as it did. We had underestimated Raoul and that mistake would not be made twice.

Erik looked at the wall and shook his head "I'm sorry," he said once to the wall. "I'm sorry," then to the fire. "I'm sorry," to Philippe. "I'm sorry." Last to me. "How many times do I have to say it? You both know I had no real intent of killing the boy, maybe slice his arm as he did mine, but besides that no." I looked up at him and he said as sincerely as my Erik could "I'm sorry." He was mainly sorry I had to see him like this. Although I had tended to Erik's injuries for years he hated me seeing him like this. I finished with the stitches and he winced as I wiped away blood from his tender shoulder.

The rest of the plan was going to take a lot of work; believe it or not this was actually one of the easiest parts of the plan.


	15. 15 A Standing Chance

"Erik," Christine called wandering through the house. He had been so distant since she lost the baby. Christine turned the corner into the den, where Erik sat in his chair by the fireplace. He was deep in thought the only thing heard was the crackle of the fire until she decided to be the one to break that silence. "Erik," He didn't even turn to her, afraid of what he would find in her tail tell eyes, but he shifted in his chair to let her know he was aware of her presence. Still gazing into the fire he addressed her "What is it Christine?"

She was silent, Christine wanted to say something but she didn't know what. "Erik," She paused gathering her thoughts. "Erik, are you alright?" He shrugged "Fine, just fine." He said annoyed and not very convincing. "You're not a very good liar." She replied trying to sound as playful and happy as she could. "No, no I suppose I'm not," He said rising from his seat and finally setting his sights on Christine. "Not in the presence of such a beautiful lady anyway." She blushed and slightly smiled at his compliment, but her eyes were exactly as he had predicted. There was no avoiding the fact that she was still upset, but she just lost their child so why wouldn't she be upset? Did Christine not have a right to be? But there was also no denying the fact that they needed each other now, but that was the one fact Erik avoided and didn't even want to think about. He shook his head studying her every glace and every move that gave away how she truly felt. Her smile vanished as he said aloud "This is all my fault." He moved his eyes to her stomach and stared at where his child had been, it was enough to bring a tear to his eye.

"Don't say that Erik."

"And why not?" He snapped back "It is my fault and you even know it." She shook her head not knowing exactly how it reassure him. "We both knew the dangers of us being together Christine. And we were both stupid enough to think in the mist of all this danger we could actually handle a child. Now, because of me it will never know even a single breath."

"Erik enough!" she begged finally finding her voice, "None of this is your fault, you've been saying that for weeks now and I've about had it!"

"Well what do you want me to do Christine! We had plans to leave, get married but they were rearranged because of the child. What now Christine!"

"You dare to blame an unborn child for something that was a cause of your stupidity?" He rolled his eyes at her as she moved closer to him.

"Why do you dare to go to that point? We both know that the child had as much to do with you as it did me!" the anger was building in his eyes and although anyone with enough since would back down and leave him be, Christine was not about to let him win. She told herself she had a point to prove, there was no way she was giving up now.

She held back tears as flashes of what they planned for their little Mcgalla went through her mind. She felt almost helpless not knowing what to say. Realizing what he had just said he turned away from her afraid of the tears he predicted to come. They both knew this was not the anger of the Phantom but the anger of Erik was still something to fear. Christine was brave in this anger holding back tears and anger flowing away to nothing and she just called out to him. "Erik-" he held up his hand to stop her.

He stared into the flames and said almost without any emotion at all "Get out." Her head snapped up and he felt her gaze on his back. She shook her head, leave that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Erik, please."

"No." he said firmly "I said get out." She tried to move toward him but then he grew irritated with her defiance "Get out Christine! Get out!" Tears were falling uncontrollably and he avoided her as she began to move away praying that he would change his mind, but no. Erik attacked again "Get Out!" he screamed and she turn and ran his words echoing through her mind.

I shot straight up and was caught in strong arms. "Shh, Christine shh it's alright I'm here. You're safe." I couldn't help but relax and start to cry in Erik's embrace. _A dream, a distant memory, a dream nothing more._ I thought to myself. I wanted to refuse calling it a distant memory, even if that's what it was, everything was so blissful between the two of us now that things like that didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around Erik and he weaved his hand in and out of my hair as he moved up and down my back. I let my tears flow freely although I knew he hated to see me cry. He kept hushing me and rubbing my back "It's alright," he repeated "I'm here, you're safe now." He whispered into my ear then he finally finished a real sentence. "Everything's going to be alright, whatever it is I'm not going to let it hurt you Christine. You're safe, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." My sobs lessened and I tightened my arms around him so I knew he was really there and to a sure myself he would never let me go. Erik pulled me closer to him that I curled up in his lap on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder. He put a feather-light kiss on my hair line and whispered in my ear "I love you." I smiled through my silent tears soaking his night shirt.

He pulled the blankets over us and I snuggled closer to the warmness of his chest "And I love you." I said tears finally ceasing. I stared up at his beautiful misshapen face that I so adored and noticed a slight smile that came with my words. I then lifted my head enough to place a kiss on his cheek, but he moved his head and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then deepened our kiss. He pulled me as close as he could get me and rolled me back onto the mattress. Gently laying me down on the pillows as if I were the finest piece of china never breaking our kiss. He entwined his fingers in my hair, the hair he adored almost as I adored his face, I then cupped the side of his face that the world feared and despised but the side that I loved so intimately. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead on mine.

"No matter what I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you. We're going to get out of here Christine, you and me, remember. Always." I smiled at him and claimed his lips once again. _Mine_. _This is mine. Everything that makes up Erik is mine._ I thought and it was true. Erik was mine as much as I was his and that meant fully and completely, always and forever, till death do us part and even in death we would still belong to each other as much as we did right at this moment. He was mine. His love, mine. His lips, mine. His face, mine. His soul, mine. Every scar, mine. Erik was mine. This was forever and we knew that. Although most would call us insane considering our past mistakes it didn't matter to us. Yes we acknowledged the fact that we had done stupid things, but we also acknowledged the fact that even love had hard times. Love is the ultimate test of strength; love is wonderful but can also be the cause of so much pain and our love has been the cause of so much of not only our pain but our confusion as well. Love is not only wonderful and painful but blinding too. With Erik love was something almost more than that. Being in love with Erik meant toleration of his temper and the ongoing battle between man and madman, Erik and Phantom the battle that was almost always on the rise. I was one of the few who could love to that existent. He broke the kiss and laid himself in the space next to me on his bed never taking his gaze off of me. He laid there staring at me with such love in his eye, but with sleep threatening to carry me away I didn't want leave this sight, this feeling. Erik stroked back wild strands of hair that had fallen in my face I gave him a sleepy smile and for his return a quiet laugh. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead then moved down to my nose, and lastly my lips, these kisses were soft and sweet. Keeping his face close enough for our mouths to meet again at any second he said "Get to sleep, you have rehearsal in the morning and the Giry girls will kill me if you aren't there on time." His finger trailing down my face "Now, no more nightmares _mon ange_." I nodded and claiming my lips as his one more time "I love you" And then everything was gone.

* * *

I walked out of my room on the lookout for Raoul or Ladue. And to my surprise neither of them stole me away from rehearsal. As we went over scene after scene of Erik's _Don Juan_ I glanced out into the audience of manly stage hands and maids, and found Raoul sitting in the middle of the theater. I didn't know what to think at the moment, the only question in my mind was what on earth had gotten into him? Raoul coming to the one most likely place for him to be attacked by Erik and it was more than likely everyone would just stand there and watch the horror take place. The only ones daring to do anything would be Gerard and Ladue, and perhaps even Joshua but I was doubtful on that. Joshua knew better than to get in Erik's way, he was just one of many who learned that the hard way. Standing on the side with Meg I elbowed her and she turned around to me "Ow! What?" she yelped irritated, I smiled out to Raoul who was waving at me. "What on earth is he doing here?" she said with a fake smile that mirrored mine. She waved too.

"I have no idea." I replied. The managers then dismissed us for lunch and the only thing I could think was _Oh great, just what I needed today. Maybe I can make it to the mirror before he gets to me. _ Well it was worth a try. I rounded the corner into the hallway and was met by Philippe. "Hello, and what do you want?"

"Your acting skills. My brothers wanting to speak with you." He said with a smile.

And with a sigh I replied "Why, where, and when?" I asked annoyed.

Philippe chuckled and looked behind me just as a shadows arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. I didn't even bother a struggle for this was my shadow and he had a name. "Well you can tell your brother that this angel's acting skills are mine for the day." Erik said as he breathed in the scent of my hair and then moved down and kissed my cheek. Philippe gave me a strange look.

"Well you heard the _oh so terrible _Opera Ghost. Now run along, apparently I'm busy." I said with a girly giggle. He gave a huff and said "Very well." And then Philippe was off. Erik then started dragging me further into his shadows to avoid any possible contact with the rest of the cast. I finally turned to face my beautiful masked suitor "Alright then Mr. almighty Opera Ghost. What part am I playing for you?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he smiled at me as I was lifted off the floor to happily meet his lips. He broke away and asked "Do you think you can play my sweet, innocent, beautiful, wonderful, loving, angelic little Christine?" I giggled some more as I yearned to be rid of that retched mask.

"It might be hard but I can surly try." I said very flirtations. He then put me down and grabbed both my hands and brought them to his lips "Very good." He breathed against my knuckles in that seductive voice that I loved so much. We moved on through the tunnels to the mirror of my room. On the way laughing and talking, but rounding the corner to the long tunnel leading to my dressing room my breath was taken away. I saw a large blanket spread out on the stone floor with candles and a small lunch made for the two of us. I turned and looked at him in awe and he just smiled pleased with himself. "When I wasn't checking on rehearsal or worrying about you, I prepared this, and I do believe I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." I laughed as he playfully bowed and held out a hand "Milady" I played along and curtsied then took his hand. We sat, ate, and laughed. When we finished eating I came close enough to him to feel the warmth coming off his body. He couldn't resist putting his arm around me and welcoming me into his arms.

"So, we haven't really talked about what happens when we get out of here. Where will we go? What will we do?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want my love. If you'd like we could see the world like we always talked about when we were children, or we can go to a certain place and settle down. It's up to you _mon ange. _I place the world at your feet." I smiled at him, knowing he meant every word, I thought as I curled up on his lap just as I did that night before. I snapped my fingers and said "Italy first, then perhaps after the wedding we go to Germany, then on to Spain and England." I laughed at my excitement as I went on "Maybe overseas after that." He gave me a look and simply asked "Where overseas?"

I smiled and said "America."

* * *

I knocked on Jessica Giry's office door. "Enter." I heard her say to me. I opened the door and saw her with papers at her desk. "You wanted to see me?" She nodded and glanced around the desk then found a letter. She held it out for me and I opened it. It was from Raoul.

"Dear Christine,

I can't think of many safe places for us to meet and I know that he won't let you come to me. So if you will my dear meet me just outside the cemetery. I will be there waiting to take you somewhere better we can speak. I know it will be hard to get away from that monster who dares to even think of referring to himself as a man, but I do hope you will try. I have come up with a plan that can help everyone, but I will need your help darling. Of course I do believe that it would be helpful to give you a time wouldn't it. Meet me at half past twelve at the cemetery gates. I love you and I will see you soon.

Yours forever,

The Viscount Raoul De Chaney"

Giry noticed my change in expression, I was almost horrified. She set down some papers she was studying and asked "Is something wrong Daae?" I shook my head not knowing exactly what to say I stuttered with my answer "Ra- Raoul, he- he's planning something. I, I, I don't what it is but, I'm not all so thrilled about it." I looked up at her and she nodded and asked if I was going to tell Erik. I shrugged and said I wasn't really sure. I looked at the letter again and she knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to tell Erik. "Why don't you go and talk to Erik about this?" She suggested but after a moment of thought I shook my head "I think it best that this stays between us. I'll have Joshua follow us so nothing happens to me, don't worry and don't you dare let Erik worry I'll be fine." Jessica gave me a motherly look of disapproval, but I knew what I was doing or at least that's what I had convinced myself and that was not really an easy job. I got up with the letter in hand and went to the door my mission was to find Joshua. With my hand on the door knob I glanced at her over my shoulder and said "I honestly don't want to go to him but I have to if we want to know what he's planning. I'm only doing this for Erik's sake; this is the only way we can stand a chance against him. Tell Erik I'll be late for dinner." She nodded and then I was off.

* * *

Joshua followed closely behind the small carriage on his horse. It was close enough so that I would feel safe but far enough for Raoul not to notice. We arrived at a small diner on the edge of the city it wasn't too crowded but Raoul thought a public spot far from the Populaire was the safest. Raoul and I went in and were seated. Joshua, still keeping a watchful eye on me as promised, snuck in and found a table with my back to it, but Joshua's back was to Raoul so he would still feel safe. I didn't bother asking for something to drink, I had no reason to stay for long. Raoul was already convinced that my love was his, and that I trusted him, so I prayed this wouldn't take long. He looked at me and smiled for a moment then just before he opened his mouth to speak I broke this confusing silence between us. "Raoul, what's going on here? I don't mean to sound impatient, but why have you brought me here?"

He bowed his head and sighed. He looked back up at me "I figured it was the only safe place for us to talk." He said reaching his hand across the table placing it on top of my much smaller hand. I couldn't seem to stop my thoughts from wondering and comparing Raoul's every detail to Erik's. His eyes so much darker than Erik's, his hands were plump compared to the boney hands of my lover, his brown locks were nothing when I thought of the black hair the rested on the head of my beloved, and there was a full nose on this face looking back at me unlike the half a nose missing when looking at Erik. I wondered if he had noticed I was gone yet, Meg had promised she would stall as long as she could and knowing my little adopted sister as I did it probably would not be long. I was snapped out of thoughts when Raoul started talking again. "Christine I have a plan to get rid of him." I grew a puzzling look on my face. "I can get you away from him and put him in his place once and for all, but I'm going to need your help with this." I looked down at my fidgeting hands knowing Joshua was hearing every word of this. He gently nudged the back of my chair urging me to play along, because we both knew that if I didn't agree to this he would not tell me anything and we would all be left guessing what the next move would be. I slowly nodded looking up so our eyes would meet. "What did you have in mind?"

Raoul slightly smiled at how I agreed to hear him out. "The opera that is to be performed, this 'Don Juan' he calls it. We all know that if you perform he is sure to attend. Now, I will have my men in different positions so that where ever he is, he will be spotted." My eyes widened. _Is Raoul's plan to kill Erik? My character may not be in love with Erik but she would still not want him to die!_ I thought to myself. Timidly I asked "Raoul you don't honestly mean to _kill him_ do you?" Tears starting to become present in my eyes. Noticing that Raoul was quick to answer. "No Christine, no. We are going to capture him and put him in prison where monsters like him belong." Tears of worry faded into pure anger but miraculously I was able to hide it from Raoul and restrain myself. I simply nodded in return I looked down at the table "And what exactly is to be my part in this plan?"

He nodded and said "You being there on stage is enough but I need you to somehow get his attention and make sure he attends. And while he is there distract him whatever way you can so that my men can get him and he will never suspect a thing." _That's what you think_ I thought to myself. "So, will you help us with this Christine?" I pondered the thought for a moment, I honestly didn't know how to answer. I knew I could play along with all this and say yes, I could warn Erik and Raoul's plan would be nothing to really worry about. But then again a part of me knew that nothing would keep Erik away from watching his genius being brought to the stage. He would not want to miss the stand ovation and the crowd begging for more that we knew would come. "Just promise me one thing Raoul." He took my hand in his once again and with desperate eyes said "Anything my darling just name it." I wanted to vomit at the pet name he used for me and I prayed that Joshua didn't hear it. But by the snicker I heard from behind me I knew that he had heard it. "Just promise me that he won't get hurt. I know you consider him a monster of a man, but he has been through so much already the last thing I would want to do is to cause him more pain than I already have. So, please Raoul, please promise me that he will not be hurt."

He sighed to himself and then slowly nodded "You have my word Christine."


	16. 16 A Plan Unknown

Raoul took me back to the cemetery after awhile. He stopped the carriage at the back entrance and walked me to my father's grave, where we saw not only Joshua waiting at the front entrance but Erik as well. Erik's back was turned to us and I quickly pushed Raoul behind one of the statues out of sight. Joshua was doing what he could to keep Erik's attention away from us. "What is he doing here?" Raoul whispered to me irritated.

"He probably just got worried about me. I told him I was going to the cemetery to visit Papa." I instructed Raoul to stay put until we were out of sight. I walked through the field of crypts and headstones until I was close to the boys. "Erik, what are doing here?" He turned to me and pulled me into his arms knowing that I must be freezing. "I got worried. You're not normally that late for dinner." I looked up at him and smiled "I'm sorry _Mon ange_ I simply lost track of time is all." He smiled and nodded. Joshua went off to fetch his horse for me but Erik waved him away. "No need Joshua. Christine will ride with me." He nodded and then Erik and I were alone, with Raoul's eyes watching our every movement. I wondered if Erik knew he was there and that's why he came or if what he spoke was true and he was worried about me. As we both watched Joshua disappear into the Paris night, Erik pulled off his cape and set it on my shoulders. I quickly pulled it around me reliving in the warmth it still had from being on Erik, and the smell of his colonel invaded my senses and I felt as if I were a part of him at that moment. I don't know why but I blushed at the thought. He smiled down at me amused with the blush that was clearly present on my cheeks. He softly laughed to himself and through his arm around me walking me to his horse.

"What do you say we go home where it's warm and enjoy a meal?" I smiled and nodded as he lifted me onto the horse. "And then maybe some music and reading afterwards?" He asked I laughed at how much of a child it seemed he was being. He joined me on the horse "That sound wonderful." I said and we were off.

* * *

After we ate Erik and I retired to the great room where he had a fire prepared. As I took a seat on the sofa and Erik took his chair nearest the fire, my thoughts seemed to wonder to Raoul's plan. I must have made some sort of face for Erik addressed me not to long after we sat down and my thought began to roam. "Christine, darling are you alright?" I looked to him for a split second and then to the fire. Before I knew it my eyes were on the fidgeting fingers in my lap. "Erik we have to talk." I stated simply "I went to see Raoul this evening." I looked up expecting shock to be on the visible side of his face but no.

"I know. Meg's terrible at covering for you." We shared a quick laugh but then we were back to the problem at hand. "He told me he has a plan for the performance, Raoul will have guards all over the opera house. If you go you are sure to be spotted, and taken to prison Erik." He nodded again studying the flames and pondering what I was saying. "Then I suppose I shall try my best not to be seen then." He replied.

"No Erik please, I'm begging you, I know this is your 'Don Juan' but still if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. So please Erik, please do not go to the performance." He looked back to me and sighed. It wasn't long till he was right next to me on the sofa, he took both my petite hands in his strong bony ones. "Christine I knew he was planning something. I knew he was going to pull some ridiculous stunt at the performance of my 'Don Juan'. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to put myself in anymore danger than you are in. I Love you and if it will put you at ease I promise that I will be nowhere near box 5." That did something for my nerves. I knew Erik refused to sit anywhere but box 5. I nodded and pulled his arms so he could hold me. That's just what he did. "I love you Erik, promise you'll be careful." He kissed my hair and whispered into it "I will."

Later on that night we ended up changing topics at least twelve different times. I laid there in his arms on the sofa snuggled close to his chest. I looked up when I noticed he had been staring at me. "What?" I asked with a light smile. He shrugged and asked "I was just wondering if I told you how beautiful you are today?" I giggled and grew a sly little smile "No," I answered "No I don't believe that you have." He slowly let his forehead fall onto mine "Well then allow me to enlighten you," I giggled as he continued "Absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous." Then he stole my lips. Then for a moment all you could hear was the crackle of the fire and the beating of our hearts. That was all broken when someone cleared their throat. Erik and I broke our kiss and from the corner of our eyes see Philippe. Erik whispered to me loud enough for Philippe to hear "Maybe if we're quite he'll go away." I giggled again then we leaned forward to resume what we were doing before being so rudely interrupted. Just before our lips met again Philippe went back in time to being a spoiled little four year old. "Hey I'm still here! You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

I pulled away from Erik and groaned in annoyance. Erik sat up and looked to me "These De Chaney men are starting to get on my last nerve." Philippe gave us both a look that made us burst out into laughter because he was attempting to be threatening but obviously failed. "What do you want Philippe." I finally asked catching my breath. He pointed to Erik and said "You, you and your twisted phantom little brain." Irritation was obvious in his voice. I grew a concerned look when Erik went very serious, a look that I was not accustomed to.


	17. 17 Mystery Performer

It had been two day's since I had last seen Erik. He told me he wanted to be sure I got plenty of rest before the performance of 'Don Juan' and that was tonight. I found myself pacing back and forth in my dressing room waiting for someone to come and get me for my entrance. I was somewhat worried that Erik had not visited me yet then a knock on the door. Meg walked in with a letter in hand. "It's from Erik." She simply stated. I opened it and read:

"My dearest Christine,

I'm sorry that I was unable to visit you before you went on. I beg you once again before you jump to conclusions to trust me, I know what I'm doing love. Just remember whatever happens tonight stay in character. I love you and will see you soon. Be ready _Mon ange_ for tonight we leave.

Yours forever,

Erik"

I had to trust Erik. Wither I like it or not I had to.

* * *

I stood of to the side of the stage waiting for my entrance. Antonio was finishing up and fixing to exist the stage. I then entered and all eyes were on me. As I walked onto stage I noticed the guards Raoul promised would be there and in box 5 there he was with his brother Philippe to the right and his sister Sofia to the left. I locked eyes with Philippe and he nodded indicating that whatever Erik's new plan was it was being put into action as I ended my first line leading into the duet between Don Juan and my character. The voice that came from behind me, behind the curtain, the voice that was out of everyone's view was not the voice of Antonio. It was the voice I knew all too well the voice of my angel, the voice of my Erik. _'Just remember whatever happens tonight stay in character. I love you and will see you soon.'_ Apparently sooner than I had expected. I glanced up to Philippe who was smiling and nodded once again hinting for me to go on and act natural. The crowd was on the edge of their seats do to the mysterious change in Don Juan's and as soon as Erik emerged the guards were ready for almost anything. I slowly turned to see Erik in the costume for Don Juan. He had been planning this for awhile, I could tell. He walked and sang with confidence I couldn't help but smile. The character was basically me, the Christine that always came out with Erik, the Christine that was always around years ago. I knew what to do, I knew how to play this part and with Erik as my Don Juan there was no stopping me from holding anything back. Erik circled me as Don Juan took in the young girl's appearance. The intentions of this young girl were clear do to the outfit she wore for Don Juan. The dress was somewhat thin with a slit that came to about mid thigh. Reds and blacks colored the dress and held tightly to the curves of my body. With black lace trimming around the neck line and straps that hung of my shoulders. My hair was down and flowing down my back, a few strands fell over and tickled my the skin on my neck.

Erik was behind me as he asked the girl if she knew why she was there if she knew what she wanted from him. Erik reached forwards and gently brushed the hair on my neck to join the rest on my back. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to the crease of my neck where it met my shoulder. It was safe to say Erik enjoyed his character almost too much sneaking looks at Raoul and guards around us. His fingers skimmed down my exposed arm till he was able to capture my hand. "Tell me my girl, do you know what it is you want from me. Me the man everyone is rightful to fear." He sang softly into my ear. Soft enough for it to be seductive but loud enough for the audience to hear. I was twirled around to face him his chest partially exposed from the few buttons undone on his white shirt. A black cape with red roses and vines were embedded in the cape, and to top it off a black mask. Everyone on the edge of their seats awaiting my characters response to Don Juan. "You," I replied simply taking both his hand. "It is you that I want, Oh great Don Juan." I sang to him starting to walk to the table and chairs on the stage. "You might have given the world a reason for fear at the machine of your name, but no, no not I" I continued on releasing his hands leaving him at the table. "A mask, a name, a face is what they fear but I do not." She promised to him. Erik nodded glancing into box 5 then back to me. Our voices joined and the crowd was begging for more, begging to know what we would do next. We lock eyes and all of a sudden it was just us the crowd wasn't there, the guards were gone, and the family in box 5 didn't matter. We stepped closer and began to circle each other. "Love me, for that's all I ask of you." He put his hand around my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. He kissed my nose and whispered only for me to hear "Do you trust me?"

I sighed and in the same hushed tone replied "With my life." I looked into his eyes knowing that all the love I would ever need was right here. As we ended the duet, the duet written for us, Erik looked to Philippe and Raoul. Philippe was nodding slowly to Erik and I, Raoul was on his feet ready to jump from the box to keep me safe if needed. Erik looked back to me and I stated loud and clear everyone but the audience knew this wasn't the line. I stole his lips moving my hand to his mask and in one swift movement it was gone I pulled away "I Love you!"

And with that a trap door under us gave way and Erik and I were plunged into darkness. Leaving everyone astonished. The curtain closed and Raoul was quick to find the Giry girls while Joshua stood nearby. "Please where has he taken her?" Meg shook her head. So Raoul then looked Jessica "Please Misoure we know no more than anyone else."

"That's not true and everyone knows it!" Raoul yelled. Jessica and Meg ignored him and walked on trying to get away from the panicking stagehands and dancers. A hand descended onto Raoul shoulder. His head quickly snapped to see that it was none other than Joshua Reynolds. He then grabbed Raoul arm and said "If you want to get to them before the mob that's forming as we speak dose, then follow me."

* * *

In the darkness with none other than Erik as my guide all but my sense of hearing gone. I grabbed hold to Erik's strong, tall figure as he could see and I could not. He couldn't help but laugh at me and as we moved toward the end of the passage lead to a tunnel. "Once we get there I need you to get from your room everything that you deem necessary. I've laid out a bag on your bed that isn't big enough for your _whole closet._" We laughed as we drew close to the boat. "I also went ahead and put out your wedding dress, if you still choose to marry me." I took his arm and made him look at me. The lantern on the boat lighting his unmasked face perfectly, he was so beautiful, oh, how I loved him. "Erik, I said yes, and if you were to ask me a thousand times more the answer would still be yes. I love you, I always have and I always will. I won't ever stop." He smiled and playfully bowed motioning to the boat. I laughed and curtseyed then took his hand so he could help me into the boat. Then we were off. We both knew we didn't have much time to pack and leave there would soon be a mob of stagehands, dancers, and performers upon the both of us. But if it came to it I would happily die alongside my Erik. I would honestly rather die being known as the Phantom's lover than die knowing that I could have done something to help save my Erik's life. And if the mob took his life and not my own I would be better off dead for I would never dance, never sing, and never love again. I swore that to myself the moment I said yes. I sang only for Erik, because he is my music, and why dance if there is no music? Why sing if there is no one to sing for? And why love if there is no one worth loving?


	18. 18 A Trader And A Madman

Joshua lead Raoul into Christine's dressing room then quickly shut and locked the door behind them. "What are we doing here?" Raoul demanded. Joshua rolled his eyes irritated. He walked over to the mirror and started running his hand along the frame's angelic design. Raoul watched silently, and just when he opened his mouth to ask Joshua what he was doing, _click._ "Ah-ha! There you are." Joshua said more to himself. Raoul stood amazed as the mirror slide open. A perfectly normal thing for the small group of friends, but to someone such as Raoul it was unnatural. Joshua grabbed a nearby lantern and lit it. He looked back at Raoul "Well are you coming or what?" Raoul looked shocked by the question. Of course. Of course Raoul wouldn't trust him. Joshua sighed deeply and looked him right in the eyes. "Look you want her safe I get it, trust me I do, Christine is like an older sister to me. I want her safe as much as you do. The only others in our group that know these tunnels as well as Christine and Erik is me. So I'm asking you to trust me. I know a short cut that will lead right to a gate on the east side of the lake, just outside the entrance of Erik's house." Joshua extended his hand to Raoul and with that said one of Erik's favorite lines "Do you trust me?" Raoul nodded and took his hand, then stepped inside the mirror. Joshua pressed in a small stone and the mirror shut. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes. Do not ask me why just do it. Stay close and stay quite the last thing we need is unwanted attention." Raoul did as told. Joshua then began to lead him deeper and deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

Erik quickly went to his room to pack his things and left me to do what I needed. Just as said there laid my gorgeous wedding dress, veil, shoes, and all. The only dress Erik ever designed and made himself. It had a long and beautiful train, a high neck line, and lance lining every inch of it, with fingerless white lace gloves, and to top it all off the tiara veil. That was the first thing I gently placed into the bag. Followed by a few dresses, night gowns, three pairs of shoes, and a picture of my father I had on the vanity. I quickly changed out of my costume for 'Don Juan' and into my normal clothes. I then let my mind begin to wonder what our lives would be like outside of the opera walls. The furthest either of us had been since the night we met was the fair grounds, the Liveria house, and the cemetery. Erik and I studied for years different places in the world, different opera houses we hoped to one day visit, it was hard to believe that our dreams as children were finally within our grasp. We had taken so much care this time compared to when we were seventeen, we were carful not to make the same mistake twice. I knew it would be hard for both of us to leave Gerard, Jessica, Meg, Joshua, and Molly but it had to be done. They all knew Erik needed to leave and they all knew that Erik wouldn't leave without me. That and I wouldn't dare let him even think about seeing the world without me. Plus it wasn't like we would be gone forever. Erik and I would return one day because we both agreed that our first child would be born in Paris. And who honestly knew how long that would be. I blushed and laughed to myself at the thought. Everything was changing for better for all of us. Before closing up the bag I had a few more items to put in, so I let my thought cease only for that moment to concentrate on what else I needed to pack. Then from just outside my balcony I heard a splash and I refused to let my mind wonder into any worst case scenario, but it was too loud for me just to shrug off. I then turned to try and find Erik.

* * *

**_Twenty minutes earlier_**

Joshua had lead Raoul down a small path up the wall next to the lake. They turned a corner and Raoul could hear water rushing and crashing into more. It was faint but still audible, Joshua stopped. Raoul glanced around wondering if Erik was near or if he should be listening for the sounds of Christine's screams and pleads. But no, nothing. "What? What is it?" Joshua slowly turned to him. "This is as far as I can take you De Chaney. Your life is in your own hands now do with it what you will, I go no further." He then handed the lantern to Raoul and pointed him in the direction of the waterfall just outside Christine's apartment. "You will arrive at the top of a waterfall, jump you will land safely I promise. You will have to swim to shore and I believe you can take it from there." Raoul nodded and caught Joshua's arm as he turned to leave. "Thank you." Joshua nodded and then was gone within moments. Apparently Erik isn't the only one who can see in the darkness.

* * *

Raoul hid behind the corner watching Erik pack papers into a bag. He was about to leave and demand to know what he had done to his Little Lottie but then a familiar voice came from the other side of the study. From a dark hallway rushed in Christine. "Erik!" His head quickly snapped up worried about why she was so alarmed. "Erik." She cried running into his arms. "What is it _Mon amour,_ is everything alright?" Raoul was in shock how she willingly sought comfort in him. "Erik there was a noise from the lake outside my balcony. It's too soon for anyone to be here, and no one but us and the Giry's know about that passage." Christine was visibly shacking even Raoul could see from where he hid practically a room away. Erik shushed her and held her close to him stroking her hair. "It alright Christine. I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It was probably nothing to worry about." He pulled her away and attempted to tame her curly blonde hair to no avail. He laugh softly to himself for thinking he could actually tame his beautiful angle's hair. "It's going to be alright. We will leave in a bit out the back and to the boat at the other side of the lake. We'll stay at the old servant's house for the night and leave for the docks first thing in the morning." She nodded. Then he kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Now, go and finish packing." As she started to step away he said "Oh, and if you see anything come out of the lake just scream." She then punched his arm and he laughed. Christine stomped her foot like a spoiled little girl "Stop that, it's not funny." She said with a smile.

"Oh, it's not is it? Then why are you smiling?" She turned her head down to avoid his gaze and let her hair fall over her face to hide the smile that was clear on her face. "I'm not." She said. Erik came closer and closer. Raoul was afraid of what this man he called monster would do next. "You are a terrible little liar Christine Daee!" He said and began tickling her. She screamed, squeaked, and giggled. Her arms flailing and her hair swaying back and forth each time she jerked her head. She eventually pulled away and recovered herself. After that she went to Erik and placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She smiled at him and brushed her lips with his. "I love you Erik Mcgalla."

I smiled back at her "And I love you Christine Daee, Mcgalla." He said slyly sending a shiver down her spine and leaving a giggle in her throat. "I like the sound of that." She giggled once more and took his lips fully. When they pulled away he told her to go finish getting ready they didn't have much time left, and with that she was gone leaving Erik alone with his papers only for a mere moment.

Raoul stepped forward into the study. Erik knew someone was behind him, a De Chaney but it was not the one he thought of. He slowly turned to find a soaking wet Viscount who slowly reached down into his boot and pulled out a dagger. Erik reached into his back pocket and felt the scratchy material of his lasso. The only real intent he had for it tonight was to knock Antonio out, but it looked like it would have to be used for a bit more tonight. _Control yourself Erik, don't let the Phantom win this battle. Control yourself._ Raoul moved closer to Erik dagger in hand. "What have you done to her monster?" _We don't have to answer his questions._ A dark voice in the back of Erik's mind said. _Let go I can take him, Christine will forgive you in time. She doesn't even have to know. It will be quick then you can just through him in the lake._ Erik tried to shake the voice from his head, Raoul kept coming closer with the dagger. "If you know what's wise you'll stop where you are boy. I'm warning you don't come any closer." But Raoul refused to listen to his warning.

"We end this now." Raoul moved the dagger to end Erik before the mob could. But his eyes turned gold and his skin ice cold "No!" Erik moved quickly and jerked the dagger away out of his hands then pushed Raoul out of the study into a side entrance to the lake. Raoul fell into the ankle deep water and Erik was quick to get to the lasso. He threw it around Raoul and jerked him up. He started gasping for breath when Erik threw him up against the east gate in an attempt to stop him from struggling. "Erik warned you boy! And now you're going to pay for trying to take Christine from us! The Phantom of the Opera will take no prisoners!"

"Erik! No! Stop!" Christine ran through the water and grabbed Erik's arm trying to pull them apart. "Erik stop this madness! This isn't who you are!" He released Raoul to the floor he knew that the boy would be too weak to do anything, then he pushed Christine into the water. "Your precious Erik is no longer here!" He said looking down at her. The Phantom laughed softly and turned to go back to finish off the Viscount. "I'm not afraid of you!" Christine yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear me?! I said I'm not afraid of you!" He turned back to her slowly. "You are no Phantom Erik. You are no murderer. And you are certainly no Don Juan. I remember how it ends. He loses the girl, but you will not lose me. I told you I would stay by you side and help you fight off the world. But I will not help you fight this madman Erik."

He grew irritated "Shut up you stupid little girl! Erik is no longer here!"

"If he isn't there then I would be dead right now due to your hand." He looked at her shocked by what she said and it was true. She stood up and looked Erik in the eyes "Fight it." She whispered at first. Then her emotions took over. "Fight it!" She yelled through tears. "Fight him Erik!" He was shaking all over and with an irritated, blood-curdling scream he fell to the water. Pounding his fists into it in defeat. Raoul looked up at Christine and Erik trying to catch his breath. Tears were flowing down her face she knelt down to the sobbing figure known as Erik. Christine pulled him close to her holding him, comforting him as she had done so many times before. Erik latched onto her hating himself for giving into the Phantoms wishes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Christine. Forgive me please, forgive me, my love." She held him tighter and shushed him, stroking the coal black hair out of his face. She felt relief as she noticed the warmth had returned to him. They parted and she wiped tears from his face "It's alright, I'm here." She leaned forward and kissed the marred said of his face. They then helped each other up. Erik moved back to Raoul who was slowly regaining his strength, but was still nowhere near ready for another attack Phantom or not. He moved down and undid the lasso around the Viscount's neck. He stood up and let it flow under the bars of the gate with the water. Erik bent back down to help Raoul up and he was in no position to argue.

Christine lead them into the house where he was laid in the drawing room. "Christine, what's going on here?"

"It was a trick Raoul. I was never in love with you. I know you probably think this is some spell Erik has put on me, but no. It's not, and if you don't believe us you can ask your brother. He was a part of this too. He actually helped with the Phantom's last appearance at the opera. He's going to help us fake Erik's death so we can get away."

"Speaking of which," Erik was then interrupted by a loud alarm "The mob. They're close, too close for my liking. We have to leave. Now! Philippe will get our things once he arrives, and unfortunately I don't have time to show you a way out De Chaney. We'll have to take him with us. As far as the shore of the lake outside the opera." I nodded and with that Erik grabbed the hidden gun and we started to the back exist.


	19. 19 The Escape

"It's locked from the other side!" Erik yelled in frustration. I rolled my eyes and jerked the gun from his hand and aimed it at the lock. "Christine what on earth are you doing?" Raoul said. It amused me how much he didn't really know me, but at this point was just flat out annoying. I aimed right at the key hole and fired. "Here!" I said throwing the gun at Erik and they both just stared at me. As I went through the door I turned to them "Need I remind you that there are people after us." Erik smiled and shook his head.

"God I love you." I winked at him and then we all ran into the tunnel. Raoul stayed close to us not wanting to get lost. We turned the corner then Erik stopped put to a finger to his lips and we waited. We started to hear shouting and it was coming closer. "They're in the tunnel." Erik motioned for Raoul to go in front of us and then he quickly grabbed my hand. Erik stopped us again at one of the more confusing passages, but we knew the way.

He glanced behind us with a puzzling look. "Erik what is it?" He looked to me with tail tell eyes. "No. No! No, I'm not leaving you!" I shook my head and tears that showed the fear slipped over the edge. "Christine stop this." He said grabbing my arms to make me look at him. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to face this madness anymore. Go. I love you and that's why I'm doing this. Get to the boat and if I'm not there in ten minutes I want you to go. Get as far away from here as you can." I shook my head again and again refusing to leave his side. My tears flowing at a steady rate now. He pulled one arm around me and pulled me to him using the other to give the gun to Raoul. After Raoul took it he secured his other arm around me "Please." I begged him "Please I can't do this without you. I love you so much Erik, I can't. I just can't live without you." He pulled me away putting his forehead to mine cradling my face between his hands "I know. I know. I owe my life to you Christine. You've saved me from not only those retched gypsies, but Jessica and Gerard on many occasions." We both laughed recalling simpler times. "I love you." He said

"I know."

I pulled him to me in an intense kiss ignoring Raoul completely. This was who I was and I would proudly scream it from the roof top of the highest point in all of France. I was, I am, and always will be Erik's lover to those who knew him, the Phantom's lover to the world, and Erik Mcgalla's wife to my heart. The kiss was as if it would be our last and I prayed to God that it wouldn't. I knew he did this to protect me, to make sure he didn't lose me in this battle to come. But he was going up against an unfair number of people. I wanted to stay by his side and help him fight, I wanted to die with him, beside him. I loved him, he knew that and that's why he wanted to fight alone. As soon as our lips parted I clung to him tightly knowing that if this was our last moment it needed to last as long as possible. I kissed him one more time gently, then finally parted from him, turning into the tunnel to the other side of the lake. Erik drew out his sword. I turned to him one last time wanting to remember my Erik just like this. Strong and beautiful. He looked back to us "I love you." I said to him. He smiled at me "I know." He called back, and with that Raoul and I turned being swallowed by the darkness.

Erik turned back to the shouts of the mob. "This way!"

"Down this path!"

"They're this way!" Erik closed his eyes savoring the feel of Christine's warmth still on his lips and in is arms. _"Erik."_ _The sweet voice of the young woman he once called mother echoed. "Erik," she said clearly as the memory came into play. A small Italian gypsy camp where they had been staying four years trying to keep away from Erik's father. "I'm right here mother." The young deformed unmasked boy said taking her hand. She had been sick for weeks and none of them expected her to make it through that night. His mother Elaina smiled as he came nearer. She reached her other had up cupping the right side of his face "My boy. My Erik. My sweet, sweet Erik." Elaina sighed deeply "You know I love you. That is something you must never forget." He nodded trying to be strong for his mother's sake holding back tears. "Yes Mama." He replied sniffling "You are such a strong boy. I promise you that one day you will find a beautiful young girl who will see you just as I do. And she will love you even more than I ever could have done on this earth." Erik shook his head not wanting to accept the fact that Elaina was dying."No! No, mother you're going to make it. Please you have to make it. I don't want to be alone Mama." _

_ "My sweet little Erik, you will not be alone. I will watch over you, and our family here in the camp will take care of you Will, Lily, and Adam they are going to do their best to protect you." All three of those friends stood in the room. Adam Erik's loving step-father was next to them one hand on Erik's shoulder and the other in Elaina's dark black hair. Her best friend Lily stood at her feet with her husband Will behind her comforting her. "She will be beautiful Erik and will see you as a strong, proud, amazing, talented, and beautiful young man. She will love you so much too Erik, I promise." He nodded again to his mother "Yes Mama. I love you so much Mama." She smiled. _

_ "Adam, my love, the violin." He reached into a small bag at her head and pulled out Erik's violin. "Will you play our lullaby for me Erik?" He nodded and began to play as Elaina took her final breaths._

Erik opened his eyes. "I found her mother just as you said I would. I love her and by the end of this night I will be reunited with my Christine or you." The screams came closer. Erik stood strong and tall ready for the attack. 

* * *

As we exited the narrow tunnel we found the other side of the lake with the small dock and boat tied up ready for us. Raoul ran and jumped in the boat looking up to find me at the front of the dock staring into the tunnel "Christine come on!" he yelled snapping me back to reality. I stopped again right in front of the boat he reached his hand out to me realizing that I truly did love him even if it pained him to admit it to himself. "Christine," I looked to him with distress written all over my face. "I'm sorry, it's time." I sighed deeply glancing between the entrance and Raoul. Then finally took Raoul's hand going into the boat. He untied it and shoved us away. I took my seat at the other end still staring off praying for some sort of miracle. _Please. Please. Please. Let him come to me I love him and only him. Please. _I prayed silently. Then as I looked to the entrance there he ran out. A smile lit my face "Raoul, he's back stop the boat." I commanded he smiled at me but I could see the lights and hear the screams of the mob coming down the tunnel. But right then a sound rang out that made everything go silent and I wished I would just wake up from the living nightmare. A gunshot that came from one of the upper tunnels. Erik stared at me as he let his body plunge into the water. "No!" I cried out. "Raoul turn around! Turn around now!" but it was too late we were caught in the current. Raoul let go of the paddle and grabbed me before I could jump into the lake. "Christine no! I'm sorry it's too late." He brought himself next to me I shook my head tears exploding forth. "No, no, no!" I cried in Raoul's embrace and repeated my beloved's name "Erik, Erik no! Please God no! Erik!" Raoul held me trying to be my support as the current carried us off. I wanted to die right then, I wanted to be with him in death. It was too soon for him to leave me. We had barley just begun. My life was over. My body may have been there in Raoul's arms on the boat leading out of the opera house, but I was dead.

* * *

The night was clear with a bit of a chill in the air I remained silent as Raoul tied up the boat. I sat on the edge of the dock the tips of my shoes briefly touching the water as they swayed. Without Erik with me these back woods brought nothing but sorrow. It was this spot we had our first kiss. I wanted to laugh as I remembered Erik and I as twelve year olds wanting to kiss just to get our first one over with. Who would have ever thought that our first kiss would one day transform into the mess that we were in now, or rather I was in now. I sighed deeply wanting to cry but it seemed I had no more left. Raoul slowly walked to me sitting down next to me. I knew what he was thinking and I wanted to state it out loud not only for him to hear but myself as well "I loved him Raoul." I said staring into the water "I still love him. I know you think this sounds ridiculous but I know that I will never love again. He was the first man I ever truly loved and no one, **_no one_** can **_ever_**replace him." Raoul nodded slowly and sighed deeply "I know. That look you gave him, and the look that's constantly in your eyes when you talk about him. You have no idea how long I have wanted you to look at me that way. I thought that when we were little one day you would look at me that way but, but I guess not. I know now that you truly did love him and that I could never replace him, and I'm not asking to take his place Christine. But I am asking that you find a place in your heart for me." He put his hand on my back and gently kissed my forehead. He stood up and told me he was going to try and find the path to the small house Erik had mentioned. I wanted to cry at the mention of the small house, it too was filled with memories. Erik's first proposal, our first night together, that was where I had first told him of the pregnancy, I remembered spending hours arguing over names for a boy or girl. I softly laughed as I remembered how he ended the argument "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be twins, a boy and a girl."

I was awaken from my thoughts by a small thudding noise coming from the far end of the boat. I stood up and walked to the shore then into the water to find Erik's white mask sitting on waves hitting the boat. I picked it up and thought back. Erik wasn't wearing a mask when he fell into the water. I thought as I turned looking around. For what, I don't know. Then as I reached the shore again I heard a man clear his throat. My eyes widened as I knew it wasn't Raoul. I turned to see Erik standing there only feet in front of me. He was soaking wet with red stained high on the left arm of his shirt. "Erik?" I said confused. For a moment I thought I was seeing ghosts. "You know Joshua is a terrible shot." I said motioning to the place the bullet skimmed his arm. "Erik, it really is you." I said with a smile running and jumping into his arms. When I pulled away I punched his chest with all my strength. "Ow! What was that for?" He said with a laugh.

"For not telling me that part of the plan stupid!" He frowned. But placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek I said "But this, this is for coming back." I drew him into a kiss overjoyed that this was all real. I was alive again. My Erik was here with me and the Phantom would be gone forever. I would never let him surface again. Erik chose the song he wanted and now he was playing it out. I would happily dance and sing to my Erik's song. We pulled away and he whistled for a horse he kept close there when we needed it. He helped me onto the horse and we were off to the small house in the woods. Just as said Philippe brought our things there. After bandaging Erik we were both quick to fall asleep. Ready to leave the place already. In the morning when we woke the sun was just barely showing over the horizon. Erik tied our bags to the horses, as I took one last look at one of our favorite meeting places I smiled at every foolish time we had. He rode up next to me and placed a hand to my arm. "Are you ready?" He asked I smiled big and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. We turned and began down the path to the docks to leave France. "What do you say to making this a little more interesting?" I asked with a smile "How's that?" He replied.

"I'll race you." He slowly turned to me then looked at the path in front of us then back to me "Alright your on Daae." I smiled and said "Ok, but you asked for it." And then I was off.


	20. Epilogue

It had been a year since the performance of 'Don Juan'. A year since anyone had seen or heard from Erik and Christine. All of Paris marked Christine as missing and Erik as dead. The one man that had not given up on the search was entering the opera the Viscount Raoul De Chaney. Meg and Joshua stood in the dressing room hallway talking and laughing when Raoul walked in. When Meg spotted him her mood changed to ice cold and stormed away. He walked up to Joshua and stated simply "I need you to take me down there." Joshua crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I've told you there's nothing down there. We've already checked."

Philippe walked up behind Raoul. "Joshua just take him, we've all been down there and it's nothing. So just take him so he will shut up." Raoul turned to his older brother annoyed. "Fine, if you want to see dust that's fine by me."

Raoul rolled his eyes and the three of them went into Christine's former dressing room. Joshua was quick to find the latch this time. They went to the boat on the lake and went across to find the small home. It was a strange sight to see because there were lights in the house. Joshua shrugged it off thinking it might be Gerard or one of the girls. Raoul stated to hear a strange sound coming from the water, not knowing what it was exactly he leaned over the boat wondering what it was. It seemed to hypnotize him for he did not hear Philippe or Joshua trying in pull him back to sit in the boat. It was one of Erik's many traps. Joshua had a trained ear so the trap was useless on him and Philippe had come down enough times to avoid and ignore it. But Raoul had never taken this way before, so this easily drew his attention. Raoul tipped the boat over being plunged into the water along with Joshua and his brother.

Something had come into the water and pulled him to shore. "Raoul!" he heard from what seem like a distance away but was right next to him. From the corner of his eye he saw Philippe, Joshua, and another figure with his back to him. "Raoul." The angelic voice said again. He looked up to see the face of his Little Lottie looking down at him. "It's going to be alright Raoul. It's going to be alright." And then everything in his world was dark.

* * *

Raoul opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his now dry skin. He had a dull ache in his head and all thought went away from him when he heard a very familiar giggle. There she was laying curled up in a ball on the sofa with the very much alive masked man whispering to her making her laugh. He finally was able to make out what was being said after many laughs between the two. "Shh, don't you have someone to go bug besides me." She whispered to him. He shook his head stroking her hair "No one I can really think of." They laughed again. Erik moved forward capturing her lips. After a moment she pulled away "Stop, someone will see." She complained. He rolled his eyes and scoffed "The only one that's in here is out cold, and the other two are probably asleep in the other room."

"Think again." Philippe said coming into the room taking a seat. Christine giggled at how annoyed Erik seemed and kissed his cheek. Standing up and moving to check on Raoul. She took a seat next to him and reached for a cloth in a small bowl of warm water. She took it and dabbed it on the place of his head where the pain was more intense. He winced. "Christine?" she put a finger to his lips shushing him. "Keep still and relax." She advised. Erik came to stand behind her looking down at Raoul. "Ah, seems that someone finally decided to wake." Then there was a wail that came from another room what sounded like from an infant. "Yes, and it seems someone else has too." She quickly folded the cloth placing it on Raoul's head and pulled the blankets over his arms. "Keep that there it should bring the swelling down, and try to keep under the blankets, it gets pretty cold down here." She stood up and grabbed Erik's arm. "And you!"

"What?"

"Play nice." She said teasing him. "I make no such promises." He said playfully in reply as she left the room. He then went to join Philippe on the sofa. When Christine reentered the room she was not alone. Christine had a small child in her arms, from the looks of it only a few months old. Erik smiled and stood Philippe by his side. "Someone wanted their Papa." Erik looked at the infant that had out stretched arms. He reached out and took the baby holding it up in the air, and then he brought him gently to rest in his arms. He squirmed around making all sorts of baby noise Erik just laughed and glanced at Christine. She was looking at their baby making all sorts of faces. They laughed at how he hid in his father's chest every time she made a face he didn't like. She patted Erik on the arm "I'm going to go see where Joshua ran off to." Erik nodded and turned to Philippe. The child made a very curios face at this new comer. Philippe smiled at the infant giving a small wave "Hello there little one." He said.

"Philippe meet my son." He stated proudly. "Well then let me correct myself, hello there little Mcgalla." The boy laughed and hid in his father once again. _A son! A child as beautiful that is his! _Raoul's thoughts screamed _why would Christine willing have his child? She told me herself that the last time was a mistake, why would she do this again?_ Raoul could see that baby boy's face it was perfect, not one flaw on his skin. Dark small curls rested on his head. The infant had Christine's nose and Erik's chin, but his eyes were golden. Those eye reminded Raoul of his last fight with the Phantom. The Phantom's eyes, the eyes that shined like fire in the dark. Raoul was amazed that the child would be as beautiful as his Little Lottie. Joshua came in with Christine play fighting like they did as children. He walked over to the fire where Erik and Philippe sat playing with the boy. Joshua looked down as Christine took a seat in Erik's chair smiling at her little boy. "So this is the new edition, eh." The child stopped crawling to his father to inspect this new voice. Joshua sat down on the floor next to Erik and the boy gave him a strange look. Erik and Philippe laughed because it was worse than the look Philippe got. The boy went on his belly and started waving fists around talking in a language only he could understand. "Yes Erik that's defiantly your boy." All but Erik laughed. He turned to Joshua with a look. "I'm going to remember this the next time you come to me asking for a '_favor'_." Joshua's eyes widened

"Do I even want to know the other end of this?" Christine asked.

"No!" Joshua was quick to answer. During this little laugh the child had begun crawling again with the curious mind set on the glowing thing that made the room warm. "Erik!" Christine said quickly and he picked the boy up sitting him on his lap "And where do you think you're going little mister?" He asked playfully as the boy examined the artistic hand of his father. He brought one finger to his mouth and began to suck on it. His eyes began to droop after awhile. "I think someone's sleepy." Erik put him back down on the rug and he began to crawl to Christine, who happily welcomed him. She picked him up cradling him in her arms humming softly. "Philippe could you wind up the music box?" He nodded and did as asked. Christine softly began to sing Erik's lullaby to him. Before they knew it he was in a deep sleep "I'm going to go lay him down." She whispered quickly then resumed singing. When Christine left the room Philippe was the first to speak. "So, how long have you three been here?"

Erik started to think. "Well," he began "He is only three months and that's how long he's been here. But Christine and I have been here for almost four months now."

"Does anyone besides us know you all are here?" Joshua asked. "Meg." Erik answered. "She was actually the one who helped deliver our little one." Joshua looked somewhat surprised at this information. "You've only been here for four months? Where were you two the other eight?" Erik shrugged and said "Here and there. Christine kept better track than I did." The three laughed again Erik and Christine were both very happy to be back among friends.

* * *

One candle was lit in our small room. Erik was sound asleep while I had been in and out of dreams since we first laid down. I rolled over on my side getting a better look at the clock. _3:32. Gustave will be hungry soon._ I thought to myself. I slowly sat up and turned to look at my sleeping husband. I leaned down and kissed his head, then quietly drew back to covers, slipped out of the bed, and put on my robe. When I got to the small nursery I was right my little Gustave was wide awake and ready to eat.

After he was feed he fell back to sleep. I gently placed him back in the crib and pulled blankets over him. I went through the house into the room where the boys were sleeping. Joshua laid in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in Erik's chair, while Philippe laid stretched out on the sofa. I went over to the fireplace to put another log on and try to get it back to the way it was before everyone went to sleep. I turned and went to the end of the room where Raoul was laying. I sat next to him taking the damp cloth from his head. His eyes slowly came open and I smiled down at him. "Hi." I whispered. "Hey." He replied. He tried to sit up but I stopped him "Easy, you took a pretty good fall." I said lying him back down. "What happened?" He asked confused. "One of Erik's traps. You fell into the water and doing so hit your head on a rock."

"Well, that explains why my head hurts. But where have you been Christine? That night, he, he died, and then you just left. Why?" I smiled at him.

"I honestly didn't know what they were planning. Erik said he wanted it all to look natural. The gunshot we heard was Joshua on one of the upper levels. Not long after you left to find the house Erik showed up and explained everything to me. We left and we assumed you would eventually find the house, and when you did we would explain things to you. But you never came. That morning Erik and I went to the docks and headed toward Italy, where we were married a day after we docked." I smiled remembering how good it felt to finally put on my wedding gown. Remembering the realization that I was truly Erik's wife when we walked out of the church. "After that we saw the world. We went to Germany next and that's where we found out I was pregnant."

Raoul smiled at how my face lit up by just the thought "Gustave, after my father. It was Erik's idea. Gustave Nathaniel Mcgalla. After Germany we went to England, Spain, Persia for a short time, and even to China. We came back when I was eight months along, and spent some time with Molly at the Liveria house. We came down here for memory sake and found Meg down here after. We explained to her where we had been, how long we had been back. Then it seemed Gustave didn't want to wait any longer. Meg delivered him and we've been here ever since." It confused Raoul at how I told this story like it was nothing. There was still a question that plagued my mind. "Raoul," I began. "Why did you come down here?"

He sighed and looked away from me. "I came hoping to find you or a hint to where you might be. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well as you can see I'm doing just fine." Raoul looked at me strangely "I have a loving husband, a beautiful son, and a whole world that we can see. What more could I possibly ask for?"

Raoul just shook his head at me "Christine, just listen to yourself. What life can he give you and this boy other than a life on the run? He is a wanted man Christine."

"Wanted for something he cannot help." I stated quickly. "The world fears and misunderstands him. I don't, I never have even when I first looked upon his face as a child. The only reason we came back was because we both agreed that Gustave would be born here, in Paris. And even if a life on the run is all I would have with him, then I would accept it full heartedly. I've told you before I love him Raoul, and nothing anyone says or does will make me feel otherwise. This is the kind of love we used to dream up in fairy tales by the fire with Papa."

"Except this monster cannot be transformed into a prince or man." I pushed back the voice telling me to smack him across the face and start yelling at him. My Erik may not be a prince, but he was no monster either. "In the eyes of the world maybe," I stated calmly "But in my eyes, and in the eyes of our son, he is the greatest man that God ever allowed to grace this earth." I placed my hand on his, "Tomorrow Philippe, Joshua and Erik will take you back up, and when they do I don't want you to ever come back Raoul. If you do Erik will strike and when he does he will strike you dead, and I fear that I will not be able to stop him then." I heard footsteps approaching and knew it was Erik. I quickly stood up finding him at the door leading into the room. "What are doing up?" he asked. I smiled "Gustave was hungry, and the fire was going out."

Erik turned to see the fire roaring once again but did a double take when he saw how Joshua was sleeping in the chair. "Oh, now that has to be uncomfortable. He is defiantly going to be sore in the morning." He said turning back to me. I was now standing to front of him and I placed my arms around his waist, leaning upward to kiss him. He returned the gesture placing his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I pulled away "Why don't we go on back to bed. You have to take the boys back up tomorrow." Erik sighed and nodded.

* * *

There were voices just outside the house as Raoul stood next to Philippe who was doing something for Erik. Raoul let himself wander next to the door leading outside the house. He leaned out far enough so he could see what they were doing. Christine was standing ankle deep in the water as Erik and Joshua prepared the boat. Raoul spotted Erik and Christine's loving looks every now and then. Christine would blush and look away for a quick second and Erik would just smile at how innocent she seemed. Erik gave Joshua some instructions and then went to join Christine. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, then placed feather light kisses on her neck and cheek. Placing her hands on his she smiled, then slightly turned her head to place a brief kiss to his lips. They smiled at each other. She glanced over at Joshua who was rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at the soreness. "You know, I think you were right." Erik looked at her in confusion "Joshua looks very sore this morning." He laughed at her looking at Joshua from the corner of his eye.

"Erik we're ready whenever you are." He turned and nodded. Christine turned and was lead to the front door by Erik hand in hand. "Philippe get that brother of yours and let's go!" Erik called then set his sights back on Christine. "Are you going to be alright here with Gustave for awhile?" he asked pulling her closer. She smiled and said "Erik I'm not a little girl anymore, I think I can take care of not only myself but our son as well." He nodded and lightly laughed. Philippe and Raoul passed them leaving the house heading to the boat. Erik sighed putting his arms around Christine kissing her forehead. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Erik left Christine's embrace walking to the boat. She looked to Raoul and said "Don't forget what I said. Never come back or you will regret it." And with that Christine disappeared into the house. The boat ride and walk back up to the world of light was silent. Erik led them down a path that was unfamiliar to Raoul. They stopped at what seemed like a dead end. Erik placed his hands on the wall and began to feel for a lose stone. When he found it and pressed it back into the wall, it moved aside and showed a small office. Erik was the first to enter followed by Joshua, Raoul, and then Philippe. When they entered they were not alone for there stood Gerard, Jessica, and little Meg. Jessica stepped forward and addressed the brothers first. "Sophia is waiting for you in a carriage up front."

Philippe nodded and Raoul followed him out the door but just before he left Erik called after him. "Raoul, I don't know exactly what it is that my wife has told you, but do just what she said. Don't ever come back." Raoul slowly nodded and left the room. "Where is she?" Gerard asked.

"Safe." Erik replied "We need to speak with all of you. Molly will arrive shortly, and when she dose I want all of you to come down to the house so we can talk." Jessica nodded and with that Erik was off.

* * *

Molly stared at little Gustave in amazement. She glanced up at Erik "He looks like you a little bit." Erik laughed from his spot by the fireplace next to where I was sitting in his chair. Erik stood with a hand behind the chair loving the fact that that was his son, our son. Giry sat next to Molly letting the boy play with her fingers. "I know that you two aren't planning on staying down here with this little one." Jessica began. "So what exactly is the plan here?" she asked. Erik looked to me and I nodded knowing he was seeking permission to explain all of our plans. "We were planning on leaving of course, but I know this is going to sound crazy but we will need help with what we do next."

Gerard gave us a strange look and asked "Where are you three going?"

"America." I said

"America!" Meg exclaimed. "Yes, America!" Erik said with a mocking laugh. She rolled her eyes and then Joshua asked "What exactly is in America?"

"A fresh start." I stated simply. I looked to Erik to feel them in on the rest. "We were planning on leaving after Gustave was born, but Christine is still not ready for that kind of travel and neither is Gustave. I will need some of you to travel there with me so I can get the basics out of the way. Meaning somewhere for us to live and get some money."

"So you're asking us to leave France, and move to America with you just like that? As if it is the easiest thing in the world." Gerard asked. Gustave then started to stir not wanting to be with the girls so Molly handed him off to me. Erik looked down and laughed at how his attitude changed completely. Gustave smiled up at his father reaching out to him. Erik sat on the arm of the chair and reached his hand out that Gustave grabbed instantly. Then he replied to Gerard's question still hanging in the air. "France is not a place for my son. America seems like the best option. Like Christine said it will give us a fresh start, but I need to know who is with us on this. Because I will need some to come with me and some to stay here with Christine until I can get the money to send the rest of you over. So, who's with us?"

Everyone looked to each other Molly was the first to answer "I'm in, I'll stay here with Christine and help with Gustave." I nodded and looked to Meg in the corner with Joshua. "I'm in." she said. Joshua laughed and said "Well you mind as well count me in too, it sounds fun." Erik looked to Gerard and Jessica "I'm going to need an answer tonight if you don't mind." Erik said. Gerard shook his head and looked at the odd sight that was our little Mcgalla family. "Alright, I'm with you." Then all eyes were on Jessica.

"Come on mother." Meg said.

"Jessica, we're going to need you." Joshua chimed in. She shook her head and laughed a little then looked back to Erik and I. "He's right. I will need your help with Gustave, both here and when we start getting settled in America." I sat Gustave up on my lap and turned him toward Jessica. She looked at the sweet instant little face of our boy and then through her hand up in defeat "Alright fine call off the boy, I'm in." Gustave laughed and started clapping his hands. We all laughed at how excited he seemed by everyone's agreement.

Erik stood up from the chair to explain how everything would go. "I will need Gerard and Meg to come with me. Giry you will stay here to help Molly with Christine and Gustave. Joshua, you'll stay here with the girls, because I am not leaving my son alone with three girls." He said playfully getting a terrible look from all three of us Molly piped up and said "Excuse me." Her eyes spitting venom in Erik's direction. After we settled everything and put Gustave down we sat there in front of the fire dozing off. Erik said to me in a very dreamy voice "So, what'd I tell you." I opened my eyes and turned to him "What are you talking about?"

"'Romeo and Juliet' _this_ is a much better ending _Mon ange._" I reached my hand up and stole his mask away then tossed it away carelessly. I brought him to my lips then pulled away "No my love, this is only our beginning."

**_FIN_**


End file.
